L Etrange cas de Mister Malfoy
by feylie
Summary: Un jour où l’amour frappe à la porte de la masure qu’est votre coeur, ce jour où vos rideaux s’ouvrent timidement sur cet étrange sentiment qui sur le seuil vous offre un sourire radieux…Estce cette vision du coup de foudre qui prédominera sur cette hist
1. Le baiser de la madone sibylline

Bonne année à tous ! Et bienvenue sur cette page qui annonce une nouvelle fic pour 2007 !

Pourquoi en poster une alors que je n'ai pas terminée les autres ? Eh bien, je devais bien me défaire de tous ces textes (non corrigés mais finis) qui demeurent depuis un bail dans ma cave de BaB (bric-à-brac) située dans l'ordi et que j'ai décidé de sortir pour voir si ça ferait un bon cru. Faut bien que les gens testent le vin pour savoir s'il est bon, non ? Et puis, je dirai que c'est mon nettoyage d'hiver… ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Comme faut de la place pour les nouvelles idées, faut que je me débarrasse des anciennes, ça fera plaisir à mon disque dur.

Résumé : Un jour où l'amour frappe à la porte de la masure qu'est votre coeur, ce jour où vos rideaux s'ouvrent timidement sur cet étrange sentiment qui sur le seuil vous offre un sourire radieux…Est-ce cette vision du coup de foudre qui prédominera sur cette histoire ou est-ce une toute autre ? A moins que tout ceci ne soit une énorme farce.

Bref, pour cette fic : humour à l'eau de rose, parfumé d'une once de tragédie malfoynienne. A vous de voir si ce champagne ravira votre palet d'experts.

Disclaimer : tous ces personnages, haut en couleurs, appartiennent à JKR

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Le baiser de la madone sibylline

« MALFOY ! »

Il y a des jours où je me dis que je devrais déposer mon nom pour qu'il me rapporte quelques galions de plus, même si je ne suis pas vraiment dans le besoin - mais ce serait marrant de pouvoir délester honnêtement ceux qui aiment user de mon nom à outrance. Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce jeudi matin, c'est Granger qui s'y colle. Ces derniers jours, elle a la sympathique manie de crier à tort et à travers ce nom royal qu'est le mien.

En la voyant fondre sur moi, ses yeux ambre pétillants de colère, et l'air menaçant, je m'immobilise et attends la lionne, avec un sourire frondeur sur les lèvres. Près de moi, mes acolytes gloussent déjà à l'idée de la future confrontation Serpentard-Gryffondor ; savoir que la gamine est seule face à quatre gaillards est forcément un contentement pour nous.

- Malfoy, tu es un... un… !

Elle braille, s'étrangle, s'époumone et hélas, toujours pour rien. Elle devrait comprendre depuis le temps, qu'on ne s'oppose pas impunément à un Malfoy. Mais tête de mule comme elle est, elle a du mal à saisir cette évidence.

- Doucement, Granger. Tu vas finir par devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Reprends donc ton souffle et calmement formule tes excuses. Ensuite, je t'autoriserai à te mettre à genoux devant moi pour me prêter allégeance.

- Je ne ferai rien de tout ça, espèce d'idiot ! Oui, c'est ça ! Tu es un parfait idiot-crétin-stupide ! lance-t-elle comme si cela avait été la pire des insultes, en ce monde.

Y'a rien à dire mais je suis déçu. Granger est sans doute la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse - faut pas croire mais je sais _parfois_ reconnaître les qualités d'autrui - mais question injure, elle a du chemin à faire. Ses pitoyables insultes la rendraient presque touchante de naïveté - j'ai dit _presque_.

- Laissez-nous.

- Mais Draco...

- Ma phrase est-elle à ce point incompréhensible, Goyle ?

- Non.

- Bien. Donc on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Blaise, qui est une personne sensée, s'est éloigné depuis un bon moment. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, encore plus collants que des sangsues, ils demeurent stupidement figés, à attendre je ne sais quoi.

Soupirant, je me décide à agripper Granger par le bras et la traîne derrière moi. Braillant et se débattant telle une furie, mademoiselle persiste à me qualifier d'idiot fini. Et finalement, ce qualificatif si cher au coeur de la lionne commence sérieusement à m'irriter. Il faut dire qu'en public, le « idiot » et j'en passe, passe mal. J'ai une réputation à tenir, tout de même !

A bout de nerfs, je m'engage dans le jardin et j'avise un banc stratégiquement placé près d'un chêne. Là, je fais en sorte que le postérieur de madame se place sur ledit banc. Miraculeusement, la lionne se tait - en fait, elle reprend juste son souffle mais on dira qu'elle s'est tue, face à ma majesté.

- Tu as terminé ?

Les mains dans les poches, je la toise, de toute ma hauteur.

- Non ! s'exclame-t-elle en se remettant sur pieds.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que Granger était pile poil à la bonne hauteur pour... Houlà ! Y'a de la divagation dans l'air. Que la peste soit de ma maison, si je ne parviens pas à réfréner mes élucubrations concernant cette Miss je-sais-tout !

- Tu m'écoutes, espèce de sale serpent !

- Oui, je suis tout ouïe. Tu disais ?

Ma nonchalance semble lui déplaire ; ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ce qu'elle dit est loin de valoir mes réflexions. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui est plus intense que la colère et rivalise avec la rage ? En cet instant, je n'ai nul doute sur la réponse. Granger est une palette d'émotions que je devrais peut-être chercher à atténuer pour le bien de mes organes auditifs.

- Tu es un être sans valeur, Malfoy !

- Merci de tous ces compliments. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils me vont droit au coeur.

- Je te déteste !

- Ah ! m'écris-je en frappant dans mes mains. C'est donc pour ça que tu m'insultes tellement.

- C'est la guerre !

Sourcil froncé, je croise les bras.

- Tiens, je pensais qu'elle était déjà bien entamée.

- A cause de tes rumeurs foireuses, Lavande et les autres croient que je m'amuse à séduire Harry et Ron.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Zut alors ! dis-je en tapant mon front. Je me suis trompée dans ma prédiction. C'est Trelawney qui serait fière de moi.

La plaisanterie n'est manifestement pas de son goût. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle a brutalement saisi ma cravate et tire, en cet instant, dessus. Un Gryffondor ne s'abaisserait pas à étrangler qui que ce soit, même son pire ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Laisse cette folle de côté, Malfoy ! Tu veux jouer à des jeux aussi gamins ? Eh bien nous allons y jouer. Et crois-moi, je vais te rendre la vie impossible ! menace-t-elle en accentuant une dernière fois la pression sur ma cravate avant de la lâcher.

- Et comment ? Tu vas faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus accéder à la bibliothèque ? Oh ! Quelle tragédie ! Non, pas ça !

J'éclate de rire. Ce qui la vexe encore plus.

- C'est ça, amuse-toi. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier !

- Attends, qui de nous deux est le Serpentard ici ? Toi ou moi ? Allez, Granger, ne te vexe pas. C'est toi qui m'as proposé - que dis-je ! - imploré de cesser d'embêter ton Potter et ton Weasley. Grâce à ton altruisme, ils coulent des jours heureux à Poudlard alors que leur copine la Sang-de-Bourbe se fait humilier par leur ennemi, le très séduisant et diabolique Draco Malfoy. Je dois dire que tu as eu une idée géniale, je n'en attendais pas moins venant d'un esprit aussi vif que le tien, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- C'est fou comme tu es doué pour complimenter et insulter une personne dans la même phrase.

- Je sais. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, loin de là ! Mais l'air devient de plus en plus irrespirable dans le coin. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi... Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy.

- De jouer avec toi ? Oh, non ! Je ne pense pas. Tu devrais plutôt éviter les menaces avec moi et abandonner toute idée de rébellion. Je suis un adversaire bien trop coriace pour une insignifiante lionne comme toi.

- Toi, le vulgaire serpent orgueilleux, tu serais dangereux ?

J'approche mon visage du sien.

- Les serpents sont certes moins imposants physiquement que les lions, mais ils savent se faufiler (je pose une main sur la nuque de ma proie) et ruser pour piquer le fauve.

Nos regards se croisent, s'opposent et semblent ne plus vouloir se détacher, l'un de l'autre. Le chasseur cherche à assujettir sa prise or celle-ci refuse d'être mise sous contrôle. Il en est toujours ainsi avec Granger, et c'est ce refus de plier qui m'irrite au point de vouloir la rabaisser chaque jour que les mois étirent devant nos yeux, et qui paradoxalement excite mon intérêt pour elle.

- Sans doute, réplique-t-elle finalement, mais avant de se laisser mourir, le fauve s'assurera d'écraser le maudit serpent.

Mes doigts parcourent sa nuque, frôle ses cheveux qui s'enchevêtrent depuis si longtemps et qui curieusement me fascinent parce qu'ils sont à l'image de son caractère : indomptable et insoumis. Alors que d'autres auraient piaillé, gloussé ou rougi sous cette caresse, Granger demeure imperturbable et insensible à ce geste provocateur.

Soupirant, j'écarte ma main de cette peau que je sais désormais douce mais froide à mon contact.

- Ce serait triste s'il n'y avait pas de vainqueur à l'issue de cette guerre, et encore plus si ce n'est pas moi le vainqueur.

J'avance mon visage près de celui de la lionne, de façon à ce que ma bouche soit proche de son oreille.

- J'attends donc ta réplique avec impatience, ma chère Granger.

Satisfait, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne, devinant que le regard de la Gryffondor fusille mon dos.

OoO

Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Je vais lui faire payer toutes ses insultes, tous ses complots ! Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir cru que j'étais une inoffensive Gryffondor incapable de lui tenir tête. S'il croit que je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui pour faire preuve de ruse et de sournoiserie, môssieur va regretter son jugement. Et croyez-moi il va s'en mordre les doigts le Malfoy. Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer d'Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de tout Poudlard !

- Hermione ?

- QUOI ?

- Hé ben ! On peut dire que malgré la fin des cours, t'es toujours...

- Continue ta phrase Ron, et je te promets que tu vas devoir tondre un troupeau de belette pour cacher ton futur crâne chauve !

Il déglutit, tout en se tournant vers Harry.

- Parle-lui.

- Non, merci, refuse le Survivant clairvoyant. Je tiens à mes yeux, même s'ils ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien que je le voudrais.

Marmonnant sur la lâcheté de son meilleur ami, Ron se décide enfin à replonger son nez dans son devoir de potion.

Il faut que je trouve un truc, un plan qui puisse mettre Malfoy K.O., une bonne fois pour toute. Mais quoi ? Faire en sorte qu'il devienne aussi stupide que Crabbe et Goyle et qu'il se ridiculise devant tous ? non, ce serait drôle mais je ne serais pas pleinement satisfaite de cette vengeance. Envoyer un hibou à Voldemort pour l'avertir que les Malfoy ne sont pas des sangs purs mais des moldus ? non, tous les sorciers savent que, depuis la nuit des temps, les Malfoy sont de sang bleu. Et puis, je ne vois aucun hibou assez fou pour aller frapper à la porte d'un monstre dont la cachette est tout de même gardée par un reptile, et pas le plus insignifiant.

J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas quelle est LA vengeance qui pourrait à jamais marquer l'esprit de Malfoy et faire qu'il en bave encore plus que moi.

- ... C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de ne plus entendre les railleries de Malfoy.

A ton avis, à qui le dois-tu, Ron ? Et dire que j'ai eu pitié d'eux au point de me jeter dans la gueule du serpent. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir Malfoy utiliser les malheurs d'Harry pour lui miner le moral, ni voir Ron blêmir à chaque allusion concernant les finances de sa famille.

Malfoy est un vrai monstre, un homme sans coeur, un être qui n'aimera sans doute jamais et qui finira Mangemort comme son père ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite de toute façon. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une punition pour lui. Il doit être impatient de rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort.

- ... L'imaginer sympa ? T'es fou, Harry !

Mon attention se fige sur la conversation de mes deux amis.

- Remarque, pour lui ce serait l'humiliation suprême que de ne plus être le pire Serpentard de Poudlard.

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Sûrement la fatigue dû au stress Malfoy. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Je me lève subitement du fauteuil en criant un « je l'ai ! » - il m'attire les regards étonnés de mes camarades - puis je vais poser un baiser sur les joues d'Harry et de Ron avant de sortir de notre salle commune, le coeur léger et l'esprit complotant le pire des châtiments pour mon ennemi juré.

OoO

S'il est un mystère qu'aucun homme ne percera jamais, c'est bien celui que représente les femmes ; ces créatures fragiles, parfois adorables lorsqu'elles oublient qu'elles savent pleurer, quelques fois ennuyantes lorsqu'elles se mettent à ouvrir la bouche pour discuter de je ne sais quoi, et toujours aimantes même quand elles se sentent trahies... Des créatures étranges dont la particularité est la facilité avec laquelle leur humeur et leur comportement peuvent varier ; de vraies girouettes, les femmes !

Mon père, ce cher Lucius que je salue dans sa prison, m'avait instruit sur toutes ces spécificités féminines qu'un homme digne de ce nom se devait ne pas ignorer – surtout s'il tient à garder sa virilité intacte. En digne Malfoy, j'ai retenu la leçon, jouant avec la fibre sentimentale de mes proies sans jamais me montrer déconcertés par leurs colères ou leurs pleurs. Je dois pourtant avouer qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé ce que tout mâle redoute le plus : une femme engouffrée dans l'insondable mystère féminin et irradiée par la beauté de ce secret impénétrable ; la pire espèce qu'un homme puisse trouver sur son passage.

A première vue, Granger ne relève pas de ce cas complexe de madone sibylline. Elle est obnubilée par les cours et ses sacro-saints livres, elle sent la prudence à des kilomètres et elle n'est guère parée pour être la prochaine reine de Poudlard. En somme, une fille banale, sans mystère, qui n'intéresserait que des hommes banals. Et voilà l'erreur à ne pas commettre car Granger, derrière cette image d'affligeante banalité, possède tous les symptômes de la femme cabalistique, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Je me suis familiarisé à ses fréquentes colères que je prends soin de provoquer pour ne pas laisser la flamme de notre inimitié s'éteindre. Je suis habitué à la voir serrer des dents lorsque Rogue, en cours de potion, la rabaisse plus bas que terre, ou à la voir fuir, furibonde, après que Weasley eut lâché une de ses énièmes idioties. Par contre, je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'elle réponde à mes piques par le mutisme voire par l'indifférence.

Depuis une bonne semaine, Granger est ainsi ; comme si des tonnes de leçons occupaient son esprit, à moins que ce ne soit un amoureux ? J'ignore pourquoi mais cette idée m'arrache des frissons. Non mais vous imaginez un peu Miss je-sais-tout amoureuse ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Néanmoins, il faut bien avouer que si une fille, du jour au lendemain, n'a plus les pieds sur terre mais la tête dans les nuages, c'est que forcément il y a un hic quelque part. Et ce hic, dans cette situation, prend toujours les traits d'un Roméo de pacotille.

Comment savoir ce qui bouillonne dans le crâne de Granger ? Question cruciale que je balaie tout de même de mon esprit. Il y a un temps pour les enquêtes et un autre pour les conquêtes. Je me pencherai sur la Gryffondor après mon match contre les Poufsouffle. Un match gagné d'avance, car ces derniers ne feront pas le poids face à des Serpentard prêts à tout pour remporter la victoire.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

Cette voix m'est plus que familière mais le ton lui est moins habituel. Mais ai-je vraiment le temps de me pencher sur cette curiosité alors que je suis déjà attendu dans les vestiaires de mon équipe ? Oui, mais j'ai vraiment envie de comprendre la raison de cette soudaine... amabilité. Et puis, si la demoiselle vient d'elle-même chercher la guerre, après des jours de silence, je suis bien évidemment partant.

Je me retourne donc, en bon prince que je suis, tombant sur une lionne échevelée et essoufflée. Le sourire qu'elle arbore me dit de me méfier mais je relègue cette pensée loin dans mon esprit. Pourquoi devrais-je me craindre une Gryffondor ?

- Alors, Granger, tu viens chercher ton lot d'insultes ? C'est vrai qu'après une semaine sans, tu dois être en manque.

- Beaucoup, raille-t-elle.

- Bien, alors ne bouge pas d'ici et attends-moi. Lorsque mon match sera terminé, je me chargerai de te dire tout le mal que je pense de toi.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Là, ce n'est plus normal. Je fronce des sourcils, soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Granger ?

- Moi ? s'étonne-t-elle, candide. Rien, pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'un grand Malfoy comme toi a peur d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi ?

_« Surtout Draco, méfie-toi d'une femme qui agi différemment envers toi. Son comportement cache forcément une ruse. »_

Les paroles de mon père sont très claires dans mon esprit mais j'ai beau cogiter je ne vois pas ce que Granger peut bien tramer. Je scrute les alentours ; aucun de ses maudits amis ni aucun membre de la meute de lions, à proximité.

- Que fais-tu à scruter comme ça ?

- Rien ! Et puis, ce n'est pas tes oignons. Va jouer ailleurs !

Agacé, je lui tourne le dos. Il vaut mieux battre en retraite lorsque l'on ignore ce que mijote l'ennemie. Malheureusement, l'ennemie semble bien déterminée à ne pas lâcher prise.

- Quoi encore ?!

Elle s'approche de moi et c'est - ô miracle miraculeux !- un baiser qui vient me répondre. Un baiser ? Un baiser... C'est lorsque deux personnes collent leurs bouches, l'une contre l'autre. Si on oublie le fait que Granger soit une Gryffondor, une Sang-de-Bourbe - insulte suprême à mon sang pur de sorcier - et qu'elle soit... Granger, je n'ai rien contre ce baiser ; surtout que cette bouche est sans aucun doute un petit aperçu du paradis qu'elle peut offrir à un homme. Mais là... ! Là, il y a un problème, un réel et énorme problème que je ne pense pas pouvoir résoudre pour le moment. Je suis bien trop préoccupé par ces savoureuses lèvres dont le goût fruité aiguise mon appétit. D'ailleurs, il est étonnant que Granger sache ce qu'est un gloss, elle n'est donc pas si profane que cela en matière de cosmétique.

J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre de cette délectation que déjà la madone sibylline s'écarte. Un conseil Draco : ressaisie-toi et ne lui donne pas la joie de te voir hébété. Joue-la cool et décontracté, comme d'habitude, quoi. Lentement, et de façon aguicheuse, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

- Tu sais, si je te manquais tant, il fallait me le dire plus...

- Va au diable, Malfoy ! Espèce de pervers !

Stupéfié par sa réaction, j'en reste muet. Je la dévisage, me demandant ce que moi, un homme élevé dans la plus pure tradition chevaleresque, a pu faire pour être honteusement qualifié de pervers alors qu'il ne faisait que répondre aux ardeurs d'une jouvencelle désespérée. Voilà pourquoi la bonté et la gentillesse sont deux valeurs d'escrocs aux yeux des Serpentard.

Peu enclin à lui céder la victoire, je reprends ma hargne légendaire, faisant courageusement front à la sournoiserie de l'ennemie.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien ! C'est toi qui me sautes dessus...

- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! Je me suis vengée, ajouta-t-elle posément.

- Vengée ?

Elle acquiesce franchement, sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui me vexe, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Tu devrais arrêter de suivre Potter. Ça te rend légèrement, un peu, voire beaucoup fêlée, ma pauvre fille.

- On verra qui sera fêlée dans quelques heures, Malfoy.

Et la garce s'éloigne, satisfaite de sa petite farce - manquerait plus qu'elle sautille et j'aurai le tableau de la paysanne courant à travers champ, heureuse de rapporter chez elle le fruit de la vente de sa vache, affectueusement nommée Marguerite. Je savais bien que les Gryffondor n'avaient pas toute leur tête, mais Granger surpasse tous ces camarades, même Potter, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Bref, passons sur ce cas, et allons plutôt jouer ce match de Quidditch.

OoO

Comment ai-je pu poser mes lèvres si chastes sur celles si souillées de Malfoy ? Il fallait vraiment que je sois désespérée pour avoir pensé à ça.

Je passe le dos de ma main sur mes lèvres, comme s'il fallait à tout prix enlever la saveur de ce Serpentard sur moi... La saveur ? Ce diable n'a pas tort : je suis cinglée. Il faut être complètement déséquilibré pour trouver une quelconque saveur au baiser d'un serpent.

Je rêve d'aller voir le match opposant les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard, mais il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne le plus loin possible de Malfoy. Il ne sera certainement pas ravi de ce qu'il lui arrivera dans quelques minutes, le temps que la potion - préalablement déposés sur mes lèvres - fasse effet sur lui. Vu la petite dose, j'espère tout de même qu'elle agira efficacement. Je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de la lui faire prendre autrement. Oui, pour une fois je séchais. Ça aurait été plus facile si Malfoy avait été aussi glouton que Grabbe et Goyle.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que dès qu'il comprendra que ce qui lui arrive n'est pas normal, il fera le lien avec ce baiser pour le moins bizarre et fatalement il comprendra, et je pourrai dire adieu à ma paisible vie d'étudiante. Qu'importe ! Le souvenir de ma vengeance suffira à me faire supporter tout ce qu'il tentera d'entreprendre contre moi.

J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

OoO

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis malade ! Je suis forcément malade !

Telle une flèche, j'amorce une descende. Je pose les pieds sur le terrain, et mon balai à la main, je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers les vestiaires. Il faut que je m'éloigne avant que des abrutis viennent me demander des comptes. Manque de chance, certains sont de véritables rapaces quand ils s'y mettent.

- Draco, attends !

J'écarte cette main qui vient de m'agripper et darde mon regard sur celui qui, éreinté par cette petite course, tente avec difficulté de reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? parvient-il à s'enquérir.

Rien, mise à part une irrésistible envie d'occire quiconque me posera de nouveau cette question pour la moins inutile. Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer... J'ai déjà du mal à me l'expliquer moi-même.

- On a la victoire, Goyle. C'est l'essentiel, non ?

- Oui, mais tu... tu as...

- Parle et je te jure que ce seront tes dernières paroles en tant que vivant, clair ?

- Euh, oui...

Les joueurs des deux camps s'approchent de nous. Pour mon bien, il vaut mieux que je prenne, au plus vite, mes jambes à mon cou.

- Malfoy !

Trop tard. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Feignant l'indifférence, je me retourne. Face à moi se tient, Zacharias Smith. Son regard est empli d'un sentiment que – de par ma nature - je rejette et exècre au plus haut point, mais que je refuse surtout pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en suis la source.

- Oui ? dis-je posément.

- Merci d'avoir rattrapé notre joueur. C'était très fair-play... Tu as été très fair-play durant cette partie.

Enfer et damnation ! Apocalypse qui s'est abattu sur cette terre ! Cet idiot de Poufsouffle n'est tout de même pas en train de complimenter un Malfoy sur sa façon de jouer fair-play ? Je sens que mon père, du fond de sa prison, doit avoir des frissons dans le dos. Mais si seulement, cela pouvait s'en tenir à là, mais non !

- C'est normal. Je... - _je rien du tout ! Ferme-là, Draco, ou tu te ridiculiseras comme jamais _- suis content d'avoir pu aider... - _ça y est, je suis mort... non, je suis possédé. Voilà ! Je suis possédé !_- vous auriez pu remporter ce match si...

Je me gifle mentalement puis fais volte-face avant de m'éloigner à grands pas vers le château. Des « merci » chaleureux, qui me donnent envie de vomir mes entrailles, ne cessent de fleurir, devenant une longue traîne de mariée que je traîne lourdement derrière moi.

Je veux que quelqu'un m'explique ! Que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi je suis devenu, en l'espace d'un match, la mascotte des Poufsouffle. C'est certainement la fatigue qui m'a rendu aussi... Le simple fait de devoir songer à ce mot me donne des sueurs froides. Il faut que je fasse une crasse à quelqu'un. N'importe qui, mais il faut à tout prix que je me montre désagréable.

Le destin, seigneur charitable, semble être de mon avis car il m'envoie une agréable surprise. Ne serait-ce pas notre pote Potty accompagné de sa belette attitrée qui attendent sagement ma venue près des portes du château ?

Je reconnais enfin ce sourire qui s'esquisse sur mes lèvres. C'est un sourire narquois qui va conduire à la perte de deux Gryffondor.

- Alors, Potter ? Toujours sans famille ?

Là, c'est bien moi. Donc, j'avais raison : mon étrange comportement n'était dû qu'à la fatigue. Je devrais songer à moins me faufiler sous les draps de mes charmantes amies de débauche, ce serait préférable pour ma santé.

Remettant à plus tard, cette sage résolution, j'observe le résultat de mon invective sur le Survivant. Celui-ci est furieux et Weasley a déjà pris les armes pour défendre son célèbre et malheureux ami. Pathétique ces deux là, vraiment...

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, Malfoy.

- Je voulais te dire que... - _tu es le pire de mes cauchemars, Survivant à la con ! - _que ne je pensais pas… - _attends... problème là. Pas encore ! Par Merlin, ne me faites pas dire que..._ – ces mots. Je m'excuse.

En ce jour de novembre, un Malfoy vient de perdre toute la dignité qu'il possédait. Les funérailles auront lieu au manoir Malfoy...

Mâchoire tombante, les deux ahuris me dévisagent avec intensité.

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, là?

- Répéter ?

_Non, mais ça va bien chez toi ? T'es sourd ou bouché ? T'as peut-être pris ton pied lors de ma première phrase mais pas question que je me mette en mode "repeat" pour te faire planer_ ! Malheureusement, ces mots demeurent coincés au plus profond de ma gorge, et la seule chose que je parvienne à faire est de resserrer mes doigts autour de mon balai et de fusiller mes adversaires de mes deux iris gris.

Furieux, et surtout impuissant, je passe entre les deux Gryffondor, tout en bousculant l'épaule de Weasley, puis entre dans le château, direction la salle commune des Serpentard. Il faut que je me repose avant que mon état n'empire.

OoO

Assise sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, je tente de lire un livre dont le sujet porte sur les raisons de la première révolution des Trolls, en vain ; je ne parviens pas à focaliser mon esprit sur le texte. Il faut que je sache si ma potion a, oui ou non, produit des résultats sur le détestable Draco Malfoy. Il faut que je sache dans quel état pitoyable se trouve ce serpent.

Des voix se répercutent contre les murs, et ce sont celles de Harry et Ron, accompagnées de Seamus et Dean.

- Je vous jure que Malfoy a aidé Hannah alors qu'elle était bien partie pour faire une chute phénoménale. Et ensuite, il a joué sans tricherie, sans aucun coup traître.

- Etonnant, je vous le dis ! renchérit Seamus.

- Oui, mais pas autant que l'épisode devant le château, soutient Ron.

Mon oreille se tend, pendant que les garçons s'installent sur le canapé.

- Il a d'abord été désagréable avant de s'excuser devant Harry.

- QUOI ?

Bien que les exclamations de surprise de Dean et Seamus aient été puissantes, elles ne sont pas parvenues à cacher mon cri de joie. Les garçons tournent la tête dans ma direction et me fixent comme si j'étais une créature venue d'un autre monde.

- Euh... désolée.

- C'était quoi ce cri, Hermione ? sourcille Harry.

- Quel cri ?

- Ce cri que tu viens de pousser, y'a pas une minute.

- Ah, ce cri ! Eh bien... Euh... c'est parce que... ce livre est vraiment intéressant. Vous devriez le lire ne serait-ce que pour voir quel parti prend l'auteur au sujet de la révolution...

- J'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy se soit excusé, reprend Seamus pour couper court à mes explications d'élève studieuse.

- T'es pas le seul, crois-moi. Je pense que ce soir les conversations dans la Grande Salle tourneront autour de Malfoy et de sa conduite étrange.

- Il doit être malade, avance Dean.

- Oui, sûrement.

Un large sourire collé sur les lèvres, je me lève et monte dans mon dortoir pour savourer une victoire que personne ne devine.

OoO

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'ôte mon oreiller de sur ma tête et me rassit sur mon lit. L'épaule appuyé sur le montant de la porte, Blaise me scrute, perplexe.

- Je ne fais rien, pourquoi ?

- Ça fait des heures que tu es sur ton lit, la tête sous ton oreiller. Tu es certain que tout va bien ?

- Je vais bien, merci !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, Blaise !

- Tu viens manger ?

Manger, ça signifie descendre dans la Grande Salle et affronter le regards suspicieux des élèves et surtout ceux de Potter et Weasley ; jamais ! Je préfère encore mourir de faim plutôt que de mourir de honte !

- Non.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas couver quelque chose ?

- Va t'en.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, insiste-t-il. Depuis le match, tu…

- Va-t-en, je te dis !

Hésitant, il me fixe durant un moment puis, après un grognement de ma part, se décide finalement à ressortir de notre dortoir.

Je reste seul à méditer sur mon état, tentant de trouver une explication plausible à ce… ce… Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce qui m'arrive ! Posons les données pour mieux résoudre le problème.

1- tout allait bien ce matin, puisque j'ai fait pleurer quelques premières années et éconduites deux anciennes conquêtes.

2- j'ai donné un coup dans les côtes du capitaine des Poufsouffle alors que nous entrions sur le terrain de Quidditch.

3- je sauve un navet, malgré moi

4- je me mets à dire des gentillesses.

5- je me tape la honte devant Potter et sa belette.

A première vue, il n'y a pas assez d'éléments pour expliquer ce qui cloche chez moi, mais il est certain qu'un bouleversement comportemental s'est entamé entre le point numéro 2 et 3. Donc, limiter l'enquête entre ce matin et avant le match. Voyons voir. Un fait insolite qui a pu provoquer tout ça…

Je me redresse soudainement.

- Le baiser suave de Granger !

C'est ce qui m'a fait déraillé comme ça. Cette maudite Gryffondor est certainement la cause de tout ! Mais comment un simple baiser pourrait-il me transformer en pitoyable gentil garçon ? Sans le moindre doute, il y a de la magie là-dessous. Et de la part de Granger, cela ne m'étonne pas. Trop douée la gamine, trop douée… Ne me dites pas qu'en plus je loue les qualités de la lionne ?

Je me lève encore plus furieux. J'ignore ce qu'elle m'a fait mais il est temps que cette garce répare ses bêtises.

Contre toute attente, je sors du dortoir et file en direction de la Grande Salle, fermement résolu à en découdre avec Granger.

**A suivre…**

Voilà ce qui traînait dans mes tiroirs et que j'ai enfin corrigé ! Je vous laisse désormais juger de sa valeur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je pense que cette fic sera courte comme « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre », et vous l'imaginez bien : à déguster sans se prendre la tête.

Bisous pleins !


	2. Silence, on se déclare !

Bonsoir à tous !

Ca fait bizarre de revenir ici. En fait, ça fait bizarre de reprendre sa plume et de renouer avec une page blanche. Les retrouvailles n'ont pas été faciles mais doucement, tranquillement, je suis parvenue à me réhabituer à ce vide blanc et à l'orner de mes mots.

En tout cas, je m'excuse de cette longue absence !

Bref, j'espère que vous reprendrez goût à mes histoires. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Silence, ça se déclare !

Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer... et même que je vais la tuer, cette cinglée de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Mes pas résonnent dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers que je dévale comme un dément, se répercutent contre les murs qui, comme craintifs, semblent s'espacer, s'éloigner de moi tout comme les témoins de ma folle et furieuse traversée vers le port Granger. Je bouscule tous ceux qui s'opposent par leur corps ingrat à mon avancée. Ceux-ci commencent par maugréer sur mon manque d'éducation - faut dire que le mot « désolé » est une habitude qu'ils ont prise depuis leur naissance - mais d'un simple regard annonciateur de l'apocalypse, ils bredouillent des excuses et me regardent m'éloigner sans un mot.

Ai-je dit de quelle façon j'allais occire l'imprudente Gryffondor ? Non... A vrai dire je l'ignore moi-même. J'ignore si je dois en faire la nouvelle fourrure qui viendra tapisser ma chambre, ou en faire du cuir pour le prochain sac que j'offrirai à ma mère à moins que j'en fasse une esclave. Curieusement, cette dernière pensée me mène vers un sentier qu'habituellement je n'aurais pas emprunté, tant il me parait inacceptable... et surtout dangereux, avouons-le.

Les courbes (l'esprit à parfois la mauvaise manie de sublimer les corps) de ladite esclave se mettent à danser sous mes yeux. C'est tel un fantôme qu'elle me frôle, c'est en fantasme que ses doigts fins effleurent mon visage, c'est en douce torture qu'elle caresse mon torse, esquissant les veines qui sillonnent ma peau et produisant ces ondes de plaisirs qui circulent vers le point névralgique de ma virilité.

Brusquement, je saisis la rampe d'escalier. Je respire tout l'air frais qu'il m'est possible de respirer, espérant qu'il parvienne à glacer mon sang. Qu'une sang-de-bourbe, Granger qui plus est, puisse ainsi m'échauffer... Ca ne peut être qu'un cauchemar ! Que moi, Drago Malefoy, Serpentard vicieux de son état, ait pu se montrer aussi larmoyant qu'un Poufsouffle... Ca ne peut être qu'un délire ! Il me faut la responsable, tout de suite et maintenant, sans quoi je risque de commettre le massacre le plus sanguinaire qu'ait connu Poudlard.

Je quitte cette rambarde qui a bien voulu me servir d'appui et, tentant de mettre un peu de bon sens dans ma tête, je poursuis mon pénible chemin, tel un martyr condamné à porter la croix. Et enfin, la lumière de ma délivrance se fait.

Je m'arrête devant les portes de la Grande Salle et porte mon regard à main droite, vers cette table où sont réunis les lions qui, même loin de la savane, se croient les rois du monde, imposant leurs éclats de rire entêtants et leur bonne humeur abondante. Un ramassis de bêtises, oui ! Qu'importe, je débute mon repérage, mes yeux se faufilent, repèrent la proie et l'observent ardemment, espérant qua la rage qui incendie mes prunelles parvienne jusqu'à elle et qu'elle se mette à trembler face à mes iris gris-doloris. Et mine de rien, j'y parviens !

La madone lève les yeux de son assiette et sa tête pivote lentement vers moi, un lent découpage cinématographique, mis en scène sous mes directives. Nos regards se heurtent puis se fixent. Nul besoins de paroles la réponse est parfaitement limpide pour elle. Et pour preuve, la femelle détourne subitement les yeux, du mâle déterminé et coléreux que je suis. Le coude gauche sur la table, la main faisant écran sur le côté de sa joue, elle cherche à m'ignorer de la façon la plus stupide qu'il soit.

Un sourire narquois se tisse sur mes lèvres ; elle a peur. Ce qui signifie qu'elle a un poids sur la conscience et qu'elle sait que sa bêtise l'enverra six pieds sous terre.

Balayant les interpellations de mes camarades vert et argent, je dirige mes pas vers cette table où se tient ma proie. Cette dernière aurait sans doute souhaité se transformer en souris pour se terrer dans un des trous du château. Hélas, friand de ces rongeurs, je doute que le serpent laisse son met préféré fuir aussi aisément.

Sous l'œil surpris, outré et aguicheur (c'est selon s'il s'agit de simplets, de jaloux ou d'admiratrices secrètes) des Gryffondor attablés, je m'immobilise derrière la demoiselle. De l'autre côté de la table, face à nous, Potter et son animal fétiche me poignardent mentalement. Malheureusement, la douleur provoquée par Granger est telle qu'elle annihile celle que je pourrais recevoir.

« Alors, Granger, ce malheureux poulet, égorgé et préparé à la sauce rouge, convient-il à ton palais raffiné ?

- Euh... oui, s'étouffe-t-elle.

- Voyons, il ne faudrait pas que tu meurs avant que je n'ai pu te dire tous le bien que je pense de toi, dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, provoquant l'irritation d'un brun et d'un roux puis un nouvel étouffement de la Gryffondor.

- Ta table se trouve derrière toi, Malefoy.

- Je le sais.

- Moi qui pensais que tu t'étais perdu en chemin. »

Cette plaisanterie foireuse de Potter provoque des éclats de rire qui, cette fois-ci, parviennent à me transpercer et à faire céder cette barrière d'impassibilité derrière laquelle je m'étais réfugié en attendant de pouvoir châtier Granger en bonne et dû forme.

« Va te faire... - _et merde, allez Drago, tu peux le dire ce putain de mot_. T'es qu'un fils... - _par Merlin, concédez-moi au moins une insulte qui puisse blesser ce con à lunette_. Tu... »

Et pendant que je tente de retrouver le fil de mes insultes, les yeux, de toute part, se posent sur moi. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ils semblent s'être donné le mot pour faire de moi leur nouvel bête de foire, leur étrangeté déroutante. Mais le pire ! La honte suprême est de sentir sous mes mains, toujours posées sur Granger, qu'elle s'en amuse. Elle a beau réprimer son rire, je le ressens comme jamais, comme un orgasme qui se répercuterait le long de mon corps.

« Je le savais ! C'est toi la responsable ! »

Elle relève la tête et, candide, me dévisage.

« Moi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, Malefoy ?

- Oh, ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche ! Tu crois que je suis un imbécile pour ne pas m'apercevoir que je suis en proie aux effets d'un sort ?

- Tu délires... comme toujours. »

Cette fois-ci, mon sang froid me quitte, mes veines bouillonnent. J'empoigne le bras de la Gryffondor - les exclamations de ses amis accompagnent mon tour de main - et l'oblige à se lever de son banc.

« Tu me fais mal !

- Pas encore assez à mon goût.

- Voyons, les enfants ! »

Les têtes se tournent vers le directeur.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Il se passe que cette... - _bon, ok, on va arrêter là les insultes _- Granger ici présente m'a...

- Il est tombé amoureux de moi ! coupe-t-elle. »

J'ignore si, au concours de la mâchoire qui frôle le plus le sol, je suis en tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est un fait : les mouches ne reviendront plus de sitôt à Poudlard, vu la façon dont les bouches béantes gobent celles qui restent. Franchement, je ne soupçonnais pas que la Grande Salle pouvait devenir aussi silencieuse. C'est étonnant, lorsqu'on y songe bien, ce que l'on peut apprendre dans cette école.

Bref, la phrase de Granger a provoqué le coma de tous, élèves comme professeurs, moi le premier. Pourtant, pas question de laisser cet énorme mensonge pervertir ma réputation !

« C'est faux ! Comment pourrais-je aimer cette... - _alerte rouge ! Ca me revient, cette maladie, surtout pas ! Je veux pas ! Maman, non ! _- délicate fleur ? »

Second choc collectif.

Ma vie est fichu ! Elle a sali la virginité de ma méchanceté. Je ne trouverai plus jamais une femme digne de ce nom qui voudra m'épouser après un tel déshonneur.

« Malefoy tu...

- Oublie ça, Potter ! répliquai-je au Gryffondor avant de me tourner vers Dumbledore. Elle m'a ensorcelé ! Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! Vous le voyez bien ? C'est pas mon genre de flatter une... _- sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe, Drago ! Tu pourrais au moins le crier _- telle princesse. Je vous en prie ! Vous voyez bien que je ne tourne plus rond ! »

Severus, qui s'est déplacé à son tour, me dévisage. Lui, au moins, il saura que ce n'est pas le vrai Drago qui parle ainsi. Un vrai Serpentard ne peut débiter de telles choses, surtout à une femme de basse extraction.

« Je pensais que vos goûts en matière de demoiselles étaient plus recherchés, monsieur Malefoy.

- Severus... euh, je veux dire, professeur, vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas moi ! Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Comment pourrais-je, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, vouloir... - _c'est désespérant... _- qu'une... _- Je laisse tomber -_ femme exceptionnelle s'intéresse à moi.

- Miss Granger ? sourcille Dumbledore, suspicieux.

- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Soit il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, soit il lui est difficile d'admettre ses sentiments pour une fille comme moi. Je pencherai plus pour une plaisanterie censée me faire du mal. Ca lui passera, comme toutes les autres. »

Je la hais ! Par Merlin, je la hais ! Et sortir tout ça avec un air innocent... Elle est pire qu'une arracheuse de dent ! Et à voir Severus...

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Il y croit ! Il croit les paroles de cette dingue ! Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ? Je vous le demande. Je suis perdu...

« Non, je ne dirai plus rien ! Pas si c'est pour louer cette... femme ! »

Je saisis le bras de Granger et, sous les yeux encore consternés des témoins, je la mène hors de la Grande Salle. J'aurais cru qu'une bonne âme aurait pris ses cris pour des alertes au secours et aurait bondi pour la sauver, tel un beau chevalier dans son armure blanche. Or, personne. Aucun héros pour sauver la belle de mes crochets empoisonnés.

Au bout de cette étonnante et ridicule marche, moi tirant et elle s'agitant, nous parvenons à nous poser loin des indiscrets.

« Lâche-moi, serpent sans cervelle !

- Et toi, la Miss-je-sais-tout que je voudrais bien pouvoir jeter du haut d'une falaise, t'es qu'une... Une... »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Par Merlin ! Trop fort ! T'es vraiment incapable de prononcer la moindre insulte ! »

Un fou rire l'emporte à nouveau. Elle m'agace.

« C'est bon, t'as fini de te payer ma tête ?

- C'est trop fort ! Toi qui me disais que j'étais désespérante avec mes insultes à la noix, voilà que toi... tu ne peux plus en prononcer une. Et en prime, tu glorifies ma beauté.

- Beauté ? Où as-tu vu une quelconque... Où as-tu vu que tu pouvais être une adorable Vénus que tous contempleraient avec désir ? corrigeai-je pour détourner la pique.

- Tu as déclaré que j'étais une princesse et une fleur.

- C'est ta potion qui en est responsable !

- Ma potion ? Quand ai-je pu te faire absorber une potion ? Ne m'impute pas ton incapacité à accepter ton penchant pour moi.

- Alors, c'est un sort !

- Désolée mais je ne vois aucun sort capable d'influer sur les paroles et agissements des personnes, mis à part le sort d'imperium. Et crois-moi, jamais je n'aurais usé d'un sortilège impardonnable juste pour me venger de toi.

- J'ignore ce que tu as utilisé mais je sais que tu as manigancé quelque chose ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu voulais te venger de moi !

- Crois ce que tu veux. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Alors pourquoi cette histoire saugrenue selon laquelle je serais amoureux de toi, hein ? T'as vu des grenouilles tomber du ciel ces jours-ci ? T'as vu Merlin ressusciter et jouer les messies en allant tuer l'antéchrist Voldemort ? Franchement, on n'est pas dans tes fantasmes mais dans la réalité.

- Mes fantasmes ? s'écrie-t-elle outrée. Ah ! Parce que tu crois que je veux qu'un gringalet comme toi tombe amoureux de moi ?

- Mon formidable cerveau a déduit que ta petite farce ne pouvait signifier que ça. Et je ne suis pas un gringalet !

- Ton formidable cerveau ? Ton crétin de cerveau, oui !

- Hé ! Un peu de respect pour ma personne ! Tu crois que t'en a pas assez fait ? Tu ne dois pas savoir ce qu'est l'humiliation !

- Ah, parce que toi tu le sais ?

- Oui ! C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai dû sauver l'autre Poufsouffle durant le match de Quidditch et que j'ai dû m'excuser auprès de Potter !

- Ah, celle-là ! Elle vaut d'être racontée aux générations futures.

- La f... »

Je soupire sous l'œil amusé de Granger.

« Fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus parler à tort et à travers, veux-tu ?

- Que tu es aimable, Malefoy ! J'en viendrais presque à t'apprécier.

- Avoue que tous mes malheurs sont de ton fait.

- J'ignore toujours de quoi tu parles.

- Vraiment ?

- Assurément. »

_Je te hais ! Je te hais, sale garce ! Sale Sang-de-bourbe ! _Par Merlin, même en pensée, que ça fait du bien... Je ne peux pas lui concéder la victoire. Je ne peux pas m'avouer vaincu malgré cette tare qui vient de s'abattre sur moi.

« Tu ne veux absolument pas avouer ?

- Pour la dernière fois, Malefoy : je n'ai rien à avouer puisque je suis innocente.

- Tu avais pourtant le comportement d'une personne suspecte quand je suis rentré dans la Grande Salle.

- Je craignais que tu me prennes une nouvelle fois pour cible de tes railleries. Et ça n'a pas manqué puisque tu t'es moqué de moi en louant ma beauté... Beauté que je n'ai pas, ajoute-t-elle tristement. C'est bien toi de m'humilier devant tout le monde. »

Elle croit réellement que je vais avaler ses mensonges ? Plus mauvaise comédienne, il n'y a pas. Mais sans aveux, pas de coupable. Elle gagne.

« T'es réellement une...

- Garce ?

- Et merde ! Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, merci... Hé ! J'ai pu dire « merde » !

- Félicitation, raille-telle. D'un autre côté, tu n'insultais personne.

- Voyons voir ça. Je suis qu'une merde, un salaud, un... »

La honte parvient à me faire taire. S'insulter soi-même... Par Merlin, où en suis-je arrivé ? Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux puis lui tourne le dos. Maugréant, je frappe machinalement mon front contre le mur.

« Pas besoin de te dire que t'es pathétique, là ?

- Effectivement, pas besoin.

- Puis-je te laisser ou as-tu une autre insulte à me faire partager ?

- Non, tu peux y aller. »

Elle s'éloigne.

« Granger ! »

Elle se retourne.

« Ne crois pas que la victoire t'est acquise. C'est une bataille que je perds, pas la guerre.

- Si cela t'amuse de me rendre la vie dure, soit. Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps à perdre dans des représailles. Seuls mes études m'accaparent. A mon avis, c'est plutôt tes hormones ou un de tes chers amis Serpentard qui te joue un tour. »

Fini les blagues stupides et les insultes il est désormais clair que la lionne a monté les frappes à un plus haut niveau. Parce que pour moi, il n'y a qu'une coupable : Granger.

Il faut que je l'oblige à révéler la vérité devant tous et que je parvienne à me venger par la même occasion. Mais ma priorité : trouver un remède à mon état.

A suivre...

Merci pour votre lecture ! A bientôt !


	3. Une histoire totalement gloss

Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. A déguster sans modération ;-)

Chapitre 3 : Une histoire totalement gloss

Je me lève du mauvais pied. Rien n'aurait pu rendre ce réveil supportable, même l'idée de rester dans mon lit m'irrite car tant que je n'aurai pas résolu le mal étrange qui érode lentement mais sûrement mon honneur ainsi que ma virilité, aucun repos, pas même éternel, ne me soulagera.

Me voici donc dans le noir, me dirigeant maladroitement vers la salle de bain. Je peste dès qu'un objet non identifié rencontre mes malheureux orteils délicats. Lorsque ces derniers foulent enfin le seuil de la salle d'eau, je remercie Merlin de les avoir gardés en un seul morceau. Mais mon malheur ne s'arrêtant pas là - cela aurait été trop beau -, j'ai l'immense plaisir de gravir un de ces énièmes échelons. Souriez, vous êtes dans les mésaventures de Drago Malefoy.

Car Dame Malchance s'étant follement épris de moi, il n'est pas étonnant que les premières gouttes, que j'espérais salvatrices sur mon corps nu d'albâtre, soient d'une température inférieure à zéro. La Dame avait dû légitimement penser qu'après une nuit agitée par les cauchemars et enroulé dans des draps affreusement trempés de sueur, il me fallait une douche bien glacée pour me remettre de mes émotions. Quelle belle âme tout de même... ! Ô ironie ! Sans toi, je serais à mille lieux sous terre.

Les cheveux perlant d'eau et tirant une tête de déterrée, je sors de la salle de bain au bout de cinq minutes - pas besoin de préciser que mon humeur est à son niveau le plus exécrable.

Assis sur mon lit, je tends ma main vers ma table de chevet, et tâtonne à la recherche de ma baguette. Celle-ci m'échappe et tombe. Maugréant, me voilà à quatre pattes. Souvent, je me demande pour quelles raisons, les Serpentard ont dû hériter des sous-sols des cachots. J'aurais préféré l'habitat des Serdaigle : l'aile ouest avec ses fenêtres donnant sur les montagnes. Ca aurait été autre chose que ce sinistre endroit. Bordel, je hais Poudlard !

Lorsqu'enfin, mes doigts parviennent à saisir cette foutue baguette sous le lit, je me redresse et d'un « Lumos », j'offre à ces lieux un semblant de lumière.

Mes camarades dorment encore. Goyle ronfle comme à son habitude, Grabbe murmure des mots doux, tout en déposant des baisers sur son oreiller qu'il tient fermement entre ses bras, et Blaise... Blaise est absent de son lit. Soit il est descendu, soit il a découché. En temps normal, ce mystère aurait piqué ma curiosité, mais là... Autant vous dire que je m'en balance grave de chez grave.

Sachez que j'ai un planning chargé. Chaque minute compte ! A la hâte, je revêts mon uniforme. Quel rude moment que celui où un Malefoy expédie d'importantes cérémoniales. Cerne sous les yeux, peau mal hydratée, cravate mal faite, chemise froissée et les cheveux en bataille, je sors. J'ai honte, mes aïeuls ! J'ai honte ! Tellement honte de ma mise que je rase les murs. M'y fondre serait encore mieux, mais à défaut de sort, je dois faire avec les moyens du bord. Les couloirs sont déserts. Ce qui me soulage. Car moins de personne il y aura sur mon passage, moins j'aurai d'occasions de me déshonorer.

Ma mauvaise expérience d'hier me revient. J'essaie de contenir fermé le tiroir dans lequel sont entassés mes souvenirs de la veille. Malheureusement ils affluent, se pressent contre l'ouverture et, sans surprise, parviennent à déborder.

Après mon entretien infructueux avec Granger, mon caractère étant ce qu'il est, il me fallut bien répandre toute ma colère. Oubliant au passage que mes somptueux vers cyniques et blessants passeraient pour de sympathiques phrases - immondes à mon sens-, ce fut un spectacle improbable que je donnai. Pas une des personnes que je croisai, ne s'en remit.

A repenser à ce moment, j'en ai des sueurs froides, des crampes d'estomac ainsi que des vertiges. Je devine que vous vous demandez ce que j'ai pu sortir hier soir pour me trouver aussi mal en cette aube nouvelle. Vous espérez que je relate ces faits avec le plus grand détail, comme si vous y étiez... Rêvez ! Pas question que je revienne sur ce cauchemar ! Toutefois, sachez que de pitoyables excuses ont été offertes à un Poufsouffle que j'avais bousculé, qu'une preuve de ma délirante civilité à été donnée à une Serdaigle dont j'avais auparavant fait tomber ses livres - au passage qu'elle ne se vante pas d'avoir eu un Malefoy à ses genoux - et qu'un témoignage de ma bonté a été honteusement exposé devant un Gryffondor de première année que le Destin destinait à Rogue pour son encas.

Je vous passe donc toutes les autres « affabilités » que j'ai dû vomir en lieu et place de ma haine coutumière. Autant vous dire que parvenu aux abords de la salle commune des Serpentard, je bouillai comme un volcan. Un volcan entravé, incapable de déverser ses torrents de lave. Je n'eût plus qu'une solution afin de retrouver un semblant de sérénité : m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et vociférer toutes les insultes du monde.

En ressortant de cette pièce salutaire, les têtes de mes camarades m'apprirent qu'ils me croyaient fous. Bon seigneur, je leur pardonnai - en apparence bien évidemment - et, cerise sur le gâteau, je ne leur en voulu presque pas de s'écarter, craintifs, devant moi. C'est humain de ressentir de la peur envers moi, en revanche ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est de m'obliger à me voir aussi navrant devant les élèves des autres maisons.

Je pensais qu'une fois réfugié dans mon lit, la situation s'arrangerait. Quelle naïveté de ma part ! Morphée, cet incapable, n'a rien arrangé ! Pire ! Je me rêvais totalement sympathique dans mes songes. L'horreur ! Voilà ce qui a motivé ma présence dans la bibliothèque ce matin.

« Il est très tôt pour venir à la bibliothèque »

Chapeau de sorcière sur la tête, lèvres pincées, et l'air sévère, cette vieille bique de Pince m'ôte les mots de la bouche. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire de faussaire.

« C'est pour mieux terminer un devoir. »

Pas d'autres phrases, Drago. Rester conscrit jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un remède à ton mal.

« A mon avis, vous vous y seriez pris plus tôt, vous ne seriez pas obligé d'être là à cette heure. »

Et toi, la vieille, qu'est-ce que tu viens m'ouvrir les portes de la bibliothèque aussi tôt. Pas de vie amoureuse ? Ca me saoule ces gens qui rouspètent, juste pour le plaisir de rouspéter.

« Un merci ne serait pas du luxe », me fait-elle remarquer alors que je m'éloigne.

L'envie de répliquer est grande, si grande, mais je sais pertinemment que dans mon état aucune pique ne traversera la barrière de mes lèvres. Et que ce serait trop lui donner que d'ouvrir la bouche. Le silence est d'or, mes amis.

Me voici donc dans cette salle immense aux étagères chargées d'épais grimoires. Par où commencer ? Bonne question. Tout d'abord, essayons du côté des sortilèges d'amour. Si les recherches ne sont pas concluantes, se pencher en second lieu sur ceux ayant un rapport avec les changements comportementaux.

Autant dire que je cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

OoO

« J'en ai marre ! »

D'un geste de la main, je balaie les livres posés en tas sur la table. Ceux-ci se retrouvent sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd. Les chut des élèves sérieux retentissent. Ni une ni deux, la bibliothécaire intervient :

« Est-ce une façon de traiter les livres ! s'insurge Pince. C'est une honte ! J'en référerai à votre responsable de maison !

- Faites... J'en ai rien... – _à cirer de vos saletés de bouquins -_ ... Je... Excusez-moi ! »

La rage au cœur, je me penche et ramasse les livres que je dépose sur la table.

« Vous ne les avez certainement pas trouvés ici. Peut-être qu'une amende vous aiderait à respecter ces livres. »

Je suis sur le point d'exploser. J'ai passé la journée dans cette maudite bibliothèque à fouiller parmi des centaines de livres, sans succès ! J'ai les yeux dans un sale état et une migraine pas possible. Et elle, elle s'insurge sur quelques grimoires éparpillés. Par Merlin, si je pouvais seulement lui hurler le fond de ma pensée. Ce serait l'extase !

La pile de livre dans les mains, je me dirige vers les étagères. Je fais à peine attention au lilliputien de première année, visage levé vers les étagères supérieures. Bordel, où cette Granger de malheur a-t-elle bien pu dénicher ce sort ? Il se trouve forcément dans l'un de ces ouvrages ! En fait, il me faudrait les éplucher tous. Or, seul, il me faudrait des semaines, des mois, voire des années... Non, là j'abuse, du moins j'espère.

« Et merde ! », m'écriai-je.

Le blondinet de Serdaigle qui est à mes côtés s'écarte vivement sur le côté et, effrayé, me dévisage.

« Un problème ? »

Raide tel un piqué, il secoue vivement la tête. Je retourne à mes préoccupations. Mais force est de constater qu'une certaine présence m'empêche de réfléchir.

« Je repose ma question : c'est quoi le problème ? »

Il me fixe avec des yeux apeurés, à l'image d'un herbivore chétif face à un carnivore enragé.

« Je ne vais pas te manger. Dis-moi ce que tu as au juste ? »

Il paraît hésiter mais mon regard - encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas été modifié - l'enjoint à se lancer à l'eau. Levant la main, il m'indique l'étagère qu'il ne parvient pas à atteindre.

« Tu veux un de ces grimoires ? »

Il acquiesce. Soupirant, je passe la main sur les reliures.

« Celui là ?

- A côté.

- Là ?

- Non, celui... »

Il m'agace. Il m'agace.

« Et là ?

- Oui. »

Je saisis le grimoire et le lui tends, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en emparer, je l'écarte.

« Tu as appris « Wingardium Leviosa », non ?

- Je ne le maîtrise pas très bien.

- Et bien, maîtrise-le vite car ce genre de sort aurait pu t'aider à obtenir ce livre sans mon intervention. Un conseil si tu ne veux pas qu'on te crée d'ennui : apprends le plus de sort possible. Crois-moi, c'est vital dans cette école.

- Merci, réplique-t-il avec un sourire. »

Je baisse les yeux et frappe ma tête contre l'étagère. Navré de te le dire, Drago, mais ta méchanceté n'est plus que peau de chagrin.

« Je vous jure que si j'attrape cette... Je vais la tuer !

- Chut ! »

Chut vous mêmes, bordel !

J'abandonne ! Je ne trouverai rien dans cette maudite bibliothèque, du moins sans l'aide de Granger. Il me la faut de suite ! J'ai du mal à me l'avouer mais c'est ainsi : coupable ou non, elle seule est assez érudite pour me sortir de cet enfer.

Je passe les portes de la bibliothèque et m'engage vers la Grande Salle. Avec un peu de chance, elle y sera en train de travailler. Ne pouvant fulminer contre mes charmants camarades, je bouscule tous ceux qui se posent en travers de mon chemin, malheureusement, un « excuse-moi » finit toujours pas être crachoté. Dépité, je sers les dents, passe même la main sur ma bouche, espérant me faire taire. L'image que je donne doit être pathétique...

Je parviens, à moitié sain d'esprit, devant la Grande Salle. A l'intérieur, quelques élèves studieux, d'autres en pleine discussion ou au milieu d'un jeu de société sorcier. Des Gryffondor, il y en a, mais de Granger, pas de trace. Pourtant, ses pipelettes d'amies Brown et les sœurs Patil sont bien ici. Dites-moi pourquoi Granger ne peut pas ressembler à toutes ces demoiselles futiles et bavardes qui se réunissent en public pour bien montrer qu'elles sont un groupe ? Pourquoi jouer les solitaires et les garçons manqués en ayant deux mecs pour seuls véritables amis, et pas les meilleurs de l'école ? Mystère Granger quand tu me tiens.

Je m'avance vers la table des Serpentard là où se trouvent Blaise, Pansy ainsi que Millicent et Montague.

« Un revenant ! s'écrit Blaise, ironique.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes blagues.

- C'est certain que le Prince devait en manquer cruellement pour avoir séché les cours. Tu sais ce qui te pend au nez, malheureux ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, me rassure Pansy. Nous avons expliqué aux professeurs que tu te sentais mal et que tu avais donc dû rester au lit. Où étais-tu depuis ce matin ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Sérieux ! s'écrie Montague, étonné. Pourquoi ?

- Zut ! Si Pince parle, soulève Millicent, notre mensonge ne tiendra plus.

- Franchement, j'en ai rien à cirer de ce qui me pend au nez ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Drago, regarde ce que ma mère m'a envoyé. »

Toute fière, elle tend un tube noir.

« C'est un gloss. Celui-ci rend les lèvres pulpeuses... »

Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de gloss. Ai-je une tête à me peinturer le visage ?

« Et délicieusement parfumée à la fraise. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'envoie le gloss pailleté. Tu aimes les paillettes, non ? »

En plus d'être devenu « gentil », me voilà gay. La vie est belle, mes amis !

« Depuis quand, suis-je devenu une drag queen, Pansy ?

- Tu veux goûter ? demande-t-elle en ignorant ma question tandis que Blaise et compagnie pouffent dans leur coin. »

Et la voilà qui se passe du gloss et qui les avance doucement vers moi.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Pansy _- je rêve ou quoi ?_ -, mais je suis allergique aux fraises.

- Ah bon ? »

Blaise n'en peut plus. Il s'esclaffe. Je lui jette un regard assassin.

« Oui. Mais ne sois pas triste, cette couleur te va à merveille _- et moi, c'est l'hypocrisie qui me va à merveille ces derniers temps_. Opte pour la framboise, ça allait bien sur celles de... »

Je m'arrête. Les Serpentard sont à l'affût.

« Celles de qui ? demande sèchement Pansy. Quelle garce as-tu embrassé ? »

Soudain, un éclair de génie me transperce. Je saisis son menton et observe attentivement ses lèvres. Elle glousse.

« Elles sont fines d'habitude, pas aussi gonflées. C'est grâce à ce bâton alors ?

- Oui. Et tu en as de différentes sortes, ajoute-t-elle, fière d'afficher son savoir en matière de cosmétiques. Il y a toutes sortes de maquillages qui peuvent améliorer ou changer certains traits de ton physique, comme agrandir l'œil, allonger les cils, remonter tes pommettes...

- C'est le gloss qui m'intéresse, coupai-je, étonnant par la même Blaise et Montague J'imagine que pour mieux attirer les demoiselles, les concepteurs ont élargi la gamme, comme permettre de séduire celui dont on est amoureuse par un simple baiser.

- Bien sûr ! Cette gamme là est vieille comme le monde, mais il y en a pleins d'autres. Un simple contact sur la peau et la magie opère aussitôt. Mais comme ce n'est qu'un contact, les effets durent peu de temps. Et par Merlin, un bâton de ce type n'est pas donné. Les plus pauvres achètent des substituts. Mais à mon avis, les effets ne doivent pas être aussi efficaces. Heureusement pour moi, maman vient de m'offrir mon tout premier ! »

Je n'ai retenu que le début. Le reste s'est perdu dans je ne sais quel recoin de mon cerveau, ou au mieux, est ressorti par une de mes oreilles. Les femmes et leurs artifices... Ca fait peur. Pauvres hommes que nous sommes face à leur magie séductrice. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'évidence que j'ai occultée depuis le départ apparaît dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tu es géniale, Pansy ! »

Et sur ce, je m'apprête à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais l'instinct de survie me conseille d'éviter un second ensorcellement. Je dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Étonnée, elle rougit.

Alors qu'elle tente de s'accaparer mon attention, je me tourne vers la table des Gryffondor. Je l'avais oublié ce baiser ! Et pourtant depuis le début, j'avais le doigt sur la vérité, mais j'ai éparpillé mes idées et au final j'ai perdu de vue l'évidence. Il est possible que Granger ait voulu m'embrasser - après tout, je suis un beau mâle - mais jamais elle n'aurait usé d'un produit aussi futile qu'un gloss. Jamais si ce n'est pour assouvir sa vengeance trop longtemps réprimée. Et intelligente comme elle est, elle savait que nul homme n'aurait pu faire le lien entre son baiser fruité et un gloss ensorcelé. Certes, j'ai trouvé son geste étrange et ai douté de ses intentions, mais jamais l'idée qu'elle ait pu empoisonner ses lèvres pour m'atteindre ne m'aurait effleuré. Cette fois-ci le doute n'est plus permis. Ah, la garce ! Dire qu'elle a osé jouer les innocentes ! Et ça se dit Gryffondor ; mon œil !

« Où est Granger ! » criai-je à l'attention de ses trois amies Gryffondor.

Celles-ci se retournent vers moi, perplexes.

« Où est-elle ?

- Euh... Peut-être dans la bibliothèque, répond Brown.

- J'en reviens !

- Dans notre Salle Commune, riposte les sœurs Patil.

- Allez lui dire de ce pas, qu'à l'instant même où elle croisera mon chemin, sa vie ne sera plus faite que de... bonheur et d'amour.

- De... de quoi ?

- Allez le lui dire bon sang ! Dès qu'elle descendra de sa taverne, je me ferai une joie de lui dire tout le bien que je pense d'elle ! »

Croyant sans doute avoir à faire à une mauvaise farce, elles déguerpissent.

« T'étais sérieux à propos de Granger ? demande Pansy, visiblement jalouse.

- Oh que oui je suis sérieux ! Évidemment ! Me connaissant comme vous me connaissez, vous devriez savoir que je suis plus que sérieux ! Je ne souhaite que le meilleur de la belle Granger ! C'est bien connu ! Moi, Drago Malefoy, je suis devenue l'ange gardien de cette Gryffondor !

- Drago, ça va ? demande Blaise, inquiet.

- Ca va super bien ! Je me suis jamais aussi bien senti de ma vie ! Je vois mêmes des papillons et, oh ! Des fées ! C'est l'extase totale ! Mais j'irai encore mieux dès que j'aurais mis la main sur Granger ! »

Et sur cet esclandre, je quitte la Grande Salle dont on ne perçoit plus que les murmures.

OoO

« HERMIONE ! »

Sous l'éclat, j'ai un mouvement de recul.

« Euh oui, les filles ?

- Tu croiras jamais ce qu'on vient de voir ! déclare Padma, essoufflée.

- C'est vrai que certains ont dit qu'il était bizarre aujourd'hui mais jamais on aurait pensé que ce serait vrai ce que tu disais hier ! renchérit, Lavande.

- C'est incroyable ! ajoute Patil, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu te rends compte ?

- Et t'aurait dû voir la tête de Pansy ! Trop jalouse !

- Minute ! dis-je, coupant Lavande. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De ton nouvel amoureux, répond Patil.

- Y'en a eu avant ? s'étonne Lavande.

- Oui, souvient-toi de Krum.

- Ah oui. Krum. Pas mal.

- Pas mal ? C'est tout ? T'es dure. Il était carrément...

- Stop ! Vous me dites de quoi il s'agit ?

- Malefoy est bien amoureux de toi ! s'écrient-elles en chœur.

- C'est... c'est... N'importe quoi ! »

Fâchée, je rassemble mes livres et me dirige vers notre dortoir. Elles me talonnent en répétant à tue-tête ce que je refuse d'entendre.

« Ôtez-vous ça de la tête ! Compris ?

- On t'assure que c'est vrai ! jure Padma.

- C'est une blague !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non ! Il a dit en parlant de toi, je cite texto : « à l'instant même où elle croisera mon chemin, sa vie ne sera plus faite que de bonheur et d'amour ».

- Et qu'il se fera une joie de te dire tout le bien qu'il pense de toi, finit Lavande.

- C'est-il pas beau ? s'extasie Patil. »

Sueur froide à l'horizon. Leurs phrases du début me reviennent.

« Vous avez dit qu'il était bizarre aujourd'hui ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien ceux qui l'ont croisé tôt ce matin dans les couloirs et à la bibliothèque, on dit qu'il s'était montré agréable, m'informe Padma. S'excusant, aidant, bref se comportant autrement qu'en Serpentard.

- Il s'est montré aimable envers vous ? demandai-je d'une petite voix, fébrile.

- Il était énervé mais rien de méchant n'a passé la barrière de ses lèvres, affirme Lavande. Un changement radical opéré grâce à l'amour !

- Ah, l'amour ! s'exclame Patil. »

Elles piaillent. Les filles et leur vision romantique, je vous jure capables de pardonner au pire des truands parce qu'il a ouvert son cœur. En somme, le bon vieux mythe du « bad boy » repenti grâce aux effets bénéfique de l'amour. Malheureusement pour elles, il en est autrement ici.

« En tout cas Hermione, il t'attend de pied ferme. Sûrement pour se déclarer. Va le rejoindre.

- Ca va pas ! Jamais de la vie ! Je suis morte, vous ne comprenez pas ! »

Et sur ce, je me plonge sous mes draps.

« T'es sérieuse là ?

- Oh que oui. Tant qu'il sera dans cet état, je ne descendrai pas ! J'y tiens à ma vie ! »

A suivre…

J'espère que la lecture vous aura apporté un moment de détente ! A la prochaine et merci !


	4. La zen attitude c'est le bien

Coucou ! Vous êtes encore là ? Notre Drago hystérique ne vous saoule toujours pas ? XD Alors pour ce chapitre, un revirement total pour chacun de nos protagonistes.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : La zen attitude c'est le bien 

« Tu sais que t'es beau, toi ?

- Non, mais j'aime que tu me le répètes mon Drago chéri. »

Lentement, je dépose mon miroir sur ma table de chevet et me tourne vers le clown sans talent qu'est Sieur Blaise. Un sourire monstrueusement élargi par ce qu'il juge sans doute comme étant la réplique du siècle, il s'installe nonchalamment sur mon lit, un livre dans les mains. Son air ravi, son indolence, son impudence m'auraient en temps normal irrité au point d'en ébranler les murs. Mais ça, ça c'était le Drago Malefoy d'avant.

En ce jour nouveau, voici devant vous un être neuf, un être déterminé ! Un homme qui, face à l'adversité, a décidé de faire fi de ses faiblesses émotionnelles. Plus question de perdre mon énergie dans de futiles colères. Mes forces ainsi que mes émotions, positives comme négatives, sont désormais unis, au vu du combat sans merci que je m'apprête à mener contre mon adversaire. Et par Merlin, je le remporterai ! Pour cela, il me faut impérativement garder mon sang froid. C'est nécessaire, même vitale, contre Granger. Oui, la nuit m'ayant porté conseil, je suis un Serpentard nouveau.

Un sourire dédaigneux en coin, j'ajuste ma cravate, saisit ma robe de sorcier puis la balance sur mon épaule. D'un pas assuré, je prends la direction de la sortie.

« Drago.

- Quoi encore ?

- T'as oublié ton pantalon. »

Je manque de me tordre la cheville. Derrière moi, Blaise éclate de rire. Drago, calme-toi. Tu dois rester zen... Mais c'est trop pour moi ! Mon compagnon de dortoir n'arrête pas. Au lieu de taire son hilarité, celle-ci s'intensifie, se déploie, au point que quiconque près de lui verrait ses amygdales. Il rit à gorge déployée. Il rit à en larmoyer. Il rit à s'en étouffer. Surtout à s'en étouffer.

Taisant ma fierté pour le bien de sa survie, je m'élance vers lui et tente maladroitement de le secourir en le tapant violemment dans le dos.

« Mais ça va pas ! hoquette-t-il.

- Je te sauve la vie, je te préviens !

- Ne m'approche pas, assassin ! »

Petit à petit, Blaise retrouve ses couleurs, sa couleur, devrais-je dire. L'œil incendiaire, il ose m'intimider. Je balaie sa menace d'un geste de la main et m'en vais me vêtir plus décemment.

« Tu te sens bien ? s'enquiert mon camarade en m'étudiant, perplexe.

- On ne peut plus bien, certifiai-je, en passant l'une de mes jambes dans mon pantalon.

- Tu te sens _vraiment_ bien ? réitère-t-il en appuyant sur le « vraiment ».

- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? hurlai-je.

- Ah ! Là c'est mieux.

- Espèce de... »

Calme Drago. Calme ou c'est un ramassis de gentillesses que tu vas vomir. Pense donc à ton véritable adversaire.

« Rien ne m'atteindra, assurai-je en remontant ma braguette. Toutes tes petites manigances pour me déstabiliser n'y feront rien. Je resterai im-per-tur-ba-ble.

- T'es malade ? T'as pas dormi ? T'as le cœur brisé ?

- BLAISE !

- Ca à l'air d'aller pourtant.

- J'aimerais que tu te préoccupes d'autre chose que des mon humeur !

- Mais Prince ! Ton humeur est pareille au soleil. Il régit notre maisonnée. Que ton bonheur apparaisse et, immanquablement, il illuminera ce sombre cachot. A contrario, que la colère ou la peine surviennent en toi, aussitôt ce lieu s'en trouvera bouleversé. Ton humeur est donc un sujet capital chez les Serpentard.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi et cesse de m'appeler « Prince ».

- Un rapport d'égalité ? Tu as raison, il n'y a rien de mieux. Entre « ami », nous devrions nous comprendre, nous épauler, et non nous imposer le fonctionnement d'une cours royale qui implique mensonge et coups bas.

- C'est quoi ces balivernes ?

- C'est tiré de mon livre, explique-t-il en regardant la couverture. « Les folies d'un prince solitaire » dans lequel on suit les affres d'un jeune homme tiraillé par...

En voyant mon dépit, il reprend sérieusement.

« Faisons un pacte. Tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comment de ce qui se passe dans ta tête depuis deux jours, et moi je te fiche la paix pendant dix... minutes. Bah quoi ? Tu sais que dix minutes c'est déjà l'éternité pour moi. »

Je soupire. Ainsi est Blaise Zabini, celui que j'ai élevé au rang de proches pour mon plus grand malheur. Je devais sûrement être désespéré ce jour là.

« Bon, OK. Mais avant... »

Méfiant, je referme la porte après avoir bien pris soin de vérifier qu'il ne se trouvait nul espion aux alentours.

« T'inquiète pas, chuchote Blaise avec la plus grande gravité, y'a que Pansy pour vouloir t'espionner.

- Stop ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis au bord de la dépression ? J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai de l'urticaire rien qu'en pensant à ça... Non, des nausées plutôt. Et... »

Blaise se relève, s'approche de moi et, doucement, prend ma main dans la sienne.

« Je suis là maintenant. Toi et moi, on surmontera les obstacles et on l'aura ce bébé quoiqu'... »

Le coup est parti tout seul. Un coup bref, rapide, direct et... Je me tords tout en me massant la main. La violence est douloureuse.

« Bordel, ton crâne c'est du ciment ou quoi ?

- C'est moi qui devrais m'insurger, se défend-t-il en se frottant la tête.

- Tu vas m'écouter oui ou non ? »

La curiosité étant plus forte que la douleur, Blaise se rassoit et croise les bras.

« Je t'écoute.

- Donc, je disais...

- Non, on va changer. Mets-toi à ma place. »

Il se lève et m'invite à m'asseoir sur le lit.

« Allonge-toi plutôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca libère l'esprit. »

Sans poser plus de questions, je m'exécute. Puis, sourcils froncés, je regarde Blaise sortir de la chambre pour en revenir avec une chaise qu'il place près de moi. Il s'y assoit et croise jambes et bras.

« Allez-y, monsieur.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi.

- Au lieu de rechigner, parlez-moi de ce qui vous tracasse.

- C'est Granger ! dis-je en me redressant tel un fou furieux.

- Doucement, rallongez-vous.

- Cette... _- garce, dis-le Drago_ - Cette fille au nom innommable a réussi à m'avoir. Personne avant elle n'avait osé mais elle, elle l'a fait ! Sans aucun remord, sans se préoccuper de ce que je pouvais ressentir, elle m'a brisé en m'ensorcelant !

- Alors, t'es sérieusement amoureux d'elle ?

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? hurlai-je en saisissant Blaise par son col.

- Du calme, seigneur Malefoy.

- Sois assuré d'une chose : il pleuvra des vers, le jour où je tomberai amoureux d'elle !

- Bon, et si tu commençais par le début ? En commençant par le commencement de votre histoire ? Ca fait beaucoup de commencement, non ? Je suis toute ouïe, ajoute-t-il rapidement après avoir croisé mon regard noir. »

Sans omettre le moindre détail, je relate les évènements passés jusqu'à ma résolution de ce matin, sans m'empêcher toutefois d'éprouver une certaine crainte. Blaise pourrait ne pas me croire et penser, comme Severus, que je suis effectivement épris de la Gryffondor. Je redoute tant cette éventualité, qu'une fois terminé, je scrute les traits de mon ami. Mais ce con, excusez-moi de l'expression, n'exprime aucune émotion. Impassible, il me fixe.

« Tu l'as mérité. »

J'en tombe à la renverse. C'est tout ce que cet idiot trouve à me dire en sachant mes souffrances ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps de revoir la liste de mes proches : plus de Blaise Zabini ni de Severus Rogue ! Rayés, éliminés de ma vie ces deux là ! Ils sont sensés me connaître. Quel leurre ! Ils ne savent rien de moi. Ô maudit soit le jour où un homme ne peut plus se fier à ses intimes.

« Tu pouvais me dire « t'inquiète Drago, on va lui faire payer à cette satanée Gryffondor » ou plus menaçant « je vais la griller sur l'autel de Voldemort, vite fait bien fait » ? Mais c'est quoi ce « tu l'as mérité » ? J'ai rien fait d'autre que me montrer en ennemi loyal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Vacheries, tromperies, haine, rien de bien méchant. Et elle, en contrepartie, devait user des armes conventionnelles : larmes, fuites et haine. A aucun moment dans le contrat, il n'est stipulé que le camp des gentils a la possibilité de recourir aux instruments perfides des méchants ! De toute ma vie de Serpentard, je n'ai jamais vu pareille irrévérence à l'égard des règles ancestrales qui régissent les rapports entre le Bien et le Mal. C'est honteux !

- Sans vouloir te vexer, mon Prince, c'est ta connerie qui est honteuse.

- Blaise !

- Le chasseur a cherché la lionne, il l'a trouvée. Et maintenant, il se révolte contre le fait qu'elle l'ait griffé. Assume, mon pote.

- Je te hais.

- Franchement, je lui dis bravo à cette petite. User d'un sort que même Rogue n'est pas parvenue à déceler... Chapeau !

- Tu peux me rappeler dans quel camp tu es ?

- Celui de l'intelligence. Avec un simple gloss, elle a réussi là où tous ont échoué : faire que tu te ridiculises par toi-même. Pour ça, elle mérite mon respect. Tiens, je devrais peut-être envisager l'idée de m'en faire une ennemie. Son intelligence et la mienne feraient des étincelles.

- Rêve ! C'est ma proie à moi ! Je lui ferai payer cet affront. Oh, ça... Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, elle viendra me supplier à genoux...

- Bonne idée. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Granger à genoux et...

- La... _- Bordel, j'en ai marre de cette censure_. Tais-toi, Blaise !

- En tout cas, t'es bien plus aimable envers les autres depuis cette histoire. Comme quoi... »

Conclusion de cette début de matinée : la zen attitude et moi, ça fait deux. Surtout avec Blaise à mes côtés.

OoO

Savez-vous reconnaître les coupables ? Moi, oui. En cette belle matinée de cours, tout me prouve que miss Granger, ennemie redoutable mais prochainement morte, n'a rien d'une blanche colombe. Si ses crétins d'amis se sont attablés comme tous les matins pour le gargantuesque petit déjeuner, elle, elle a déserté ce rendez-vous convivial. Bien évidemment, en bon prince que je suis, je lui ai donné le bénéfice du doute. Une nuit difficile a pu causer son réveil tardif, l'obligeant à faire l'impasse sur le moment tant apprécié de son ami Weasley.

Bref, j'étais prêt à fermer les yeux sur cette absence. Mais l'absence a perduré les heures suivantes. Or, et c'est un immense « or », jamais au grand jamais, Granger n'aurait osé priver de sa présence le moindre cours, dût-elle y assister dans son lit de malade. Partant de ce constat, il est évident que son absence accrédite ma thèse selon laquelle la demoiselle est réellement et définitivement coupable du crime dont je la condamne.

« Alors, Malefoy, comment vas-tu ? »

J'offre mon plus beau sourire narquois à cet énième imbécile qui, conscient des rumeurs qui tapissent outrageusement les couloirs de cette école, veut se faire une idée de leur véracité. Mais, il n'est pas dit qu'un Malefoy se laissera ridiculiser aussi facilement. Ma zen attitude fermement liée à ma volonté, je ne cède pas. Je dédie à ces va-nu-pieds, un royal silence qui rendrait jaloux le plus fervent des moines muets, accentué par un regard noir dont j'ai le secret. Cela suffit à les faire déguerpir. Du moins, les gens normalement constitués. En ce qui concerne les Gryffondor et plus précisément Weasley, Thomas et Finnegan, c'est une autre paire de manche.

« J'irai mieux dès que la... - _sang-de-bourbe, ça lui ferait tellement de mal et ça me ferait tellement de bien de le dire_ - plus spéciale des Gryffondor aura daigné montré sa... son adorable visage.

- Écoute, Malefoy, commence Weasley d'un ton qu'il voudrait menaçant, je ne sais pas ce que tu trames mais tu vas abandonner ton idée foireuse. »

A ces mots, ils m'entourent et m'acculent au mur. Autour de nous, le monde va et vient, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'écroule mentalement. J'ai l'air d'un pauvre élève menacé par de gros bras. Tout ça à cause de qui ? De cette garce !

« Lâchez-moi, bordel ! Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire de courir après une... après une... une fille que j'ai toujours _- haïe -_ insultée ? Je préfèrerai encore me faire éviscérer vivant plutôt que de lâcher ces mots rose guimauve à propos de Granger ! Si vous voulez savoir qui trame quoi, allez la voir au lieu de tous me regarder comme ça ! dis-je alors que les élèves se sont arrêtés depuis un moment devant mon coup d'éclat. Peu importe ce que je raconte, le premier qui ira répandre la rumeur selon laquelle je serais fou amoureux de cette... cet ange, je le tue ! Vous avez compris, je vous ferai frire avant de vous déguster avec une bierraubeurre ! Et toi, Weasley, dis à cette Granger qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Si elle pense que je la supplierai à genoux, elle se trompe. Un Malefoy ne se soumet pas aussi facilement à une femme. Tu as saisi le message ? »

Hochant la tête, il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, la bouche limite grande ouverte. Agacé, je lui remonte légèrement la mâchoire.

« Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il m'arrive mais l'évidence est là. Il faut admettre l'improbable et agir en conséquence. Si j'y arrive, vous le pouvez aussi. Je peux y aller ?

- Euh... Oui. Oui.

- Malefoy ?

- Quoi encore, Weasley ?

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Je m'en suis rendu compte lors du match avec les Poufsouffle. Un coup terrible sur la tête.

- C'est la raison de ta... « gentillesse » ?

- Oui ! C'est lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé juste avant le match que tout est allé de travers dans ma vie. C'est là qu'elle m'a ensorcelé. Alors vous avez compris le « a + b » ? Me comporter aussi honnêtement et dire autant d'amabilités, ce n'est pas mon moi habituel. C'est que forcément, il y a eu un truc. Et le truc, c'est Granger. Même si je ne dirai pas « truc » car c'est plus que ça. Disons le bouleversement qu'a été Granger. Sans elle, sans ce baiser et surtout ce gloss à la framboise_,_ je ne serais pas là à vous parler de ce qui me tracasse depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est inimaginable ! Et à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Et... »

Visiblement dépité, Weasley saisit le bras de ses deux amis et les entraine avec lui à travers la foule. Waouh ! Je suis fort quand même. Je suis parvenu à faire fuir des Gryffondor sans insultes et coup bas, rien qu'en disant la vérité sur leur monstrueuse amie Granger. Il fallait bien que son véritable visage se révèle au grand jour. En héros que je suis, je le leur ai montré ce désolant et triste spectacle. Innocences perdues, R.I.P.

« Et même pas un remerciement. Les Gryffondor, je vous jure. Y'a plus rien à voir ! » criai-je aux derniers curieux.

D'un pas léger, soulagé que le camp adverse ait pu avoir connaissance de mes véritables sentiments pour Granger, je m'en vais rejoindre le cours de potion. J'aurais tant aimé être une petite souris pour surprendre la discussion entre Weasley et Granger. Cela aurait sonné comme une agréable mélodie à mon oreille.

OoO

Je savais que le retour du boomerang serait douloureux mais j'ai agi. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour le bien de tous. Rabattre le caquet de Malefoy, quel bonheur ! J'ai exulté de joie en le voyant maladroitement s'expliquer devant Dumbledore et Rogue. Mais le summum a été de l'entendre me gratifier devant tous. Et savoir qu'il a dû se montrer sympathique envers tout Poudlard. Oh, oui, tu t'es frotté à plus fort que toi, maudite fouine !

Je dis ça mais en réalité, je redoute les représailles. Car celles-ci risquent d'être à la hauteur de l'affront que je lui ai fait subir ces deux derniers jours. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Le point positif est que les effets du sort ont dû s'estomper ce matin. Du coup, il suffit que je me mette au vert ces quarante-huit heures prochaines. Le temps que la colère de Malefoy s'apaise et que cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit des élèves - histoire remplacée par de plus croustillantes. Voilà pourquoi, alors que les cours ont débuté, je demeure dans ma chambre, recroquevillée au fond de mon lit, en espérant que la tempête se calme. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je manquerais ne serait-ce qu'un cours alors même qu'aucune fièvre ni grippe ne m'accable.

« Tout ça c'est de sa faute, marmonnai-je en tirant davantage les draps sur moi. »

Mais attendez ! Pourquoi devrais-je me laisser intimider ? J'ai toujours su lui tenir tête, allant même jusqu'à lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine figure ; ce que personne avant moi n'avait osé faire. C'était assez jouissif. Être la seule fille capable de le frapper là où la douleur est la plus cinglante. Avec moi, sa fierté en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Alors pourquoi cette peur ?

Je me redresse, déterminée. Je suis une grande fille, que diable ! Ce n'est pas un homme sans cervelle qui va m'intimider. C'est décidé, je vais affronter le mal en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je m'élance dans la salle de bain en vue de me préparer. J'en ressors dix minutes plus tard, jupe et chaussettes ajustées, chemise à moitié boutonnée et cravate pendante. Les cheveux dans un état désastreux. Je passe la main dans cette tignasse emmêlée, tentant par là de leur donner une meilleure apparence ; sans grand succès. Soupirant, je me chausse.

« Hermione ! »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre avec fracas sur Lavande, essoufflée, le visage rouge. Derrière elle, j'entends des pas qui se hâtent.

« Oui ? »

Elle me saisit le poignet et m'entraine avec elle dans la salle commune. Et là, c'est l'incrédulité. Un parterre de Gryffondor aux allures de cour martiale. Le vaillant soldat que je suis en perd ses moyens.

« Un souci ? demandai-je mal à l'aise.

Et telles les eaux que Moïse écarta, la foule se scinde de chaque côté, laissant Seamus passer.

« C'est vrai ce que Malefoy dit ?

- Qui croirait cette fouine ? répliquai-je agacée. Chaque parole qu'il prononce est à l'image du venin qui s'extirpe des serpents. Y prêter foi, c'est se condamner.

- Tu l'as embrassé ! »

Le reproche est lâché comme un juron par celui qui traverse la foule.

« Qui est allé débiter pareille idiotie, Ron ?

- Malefoy. Il dit que tu l'as embrassé et que depuis ce baiser, il n'est plus lui même.

- Il en fait toujours des tonnes, tu le connais. Bon, je retourne...

- Réponds, Hermione ! Tu l'as embrassé oui ou non ?

- C'est à dire que... « Embrasser » est un bien grand mot. Disons que nos lèvres se sont juste légèrement mais très légèrement effleurées.

- Hermione !

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

- T'avais pas le droit !

- Tu t'es désinfectée la bouche après ?

- C'est une insulte à notre maison ! »

Les remarques des uns et des autres me sidèrent. Personne pour s'apitoyer sur le sacrifice que j'ai dû faire pour leur bien.

« Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Hé ! coupai-je aussitôt. Personne ne sort avec personne.

- Tu l'as embrassé, non ?

- J'avais des circonstances atténuantes.

- Lesquelles ?

Leur dire la vérité ? Connaissant certains, ils iraient se vanter des capacités des Gryffondor et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Dumbledore en aurait un jour connaissance. Compromettre mes deux dernières années à Poudlard à cause de Malefoy ? Jamais ! Quant à Harry... Je devine que son silence est ma condamnation. Sa meilleure amie embrassant son pire ennemi. Il aurait de quoi me renier. Quant à Ron, son retrait vers la cheminée et son air mécontent sont assez éloquents. Il ne me parlera pas de sitôt, du moins tant que cette histoire avec Malefoy ne sera pas éclaircie. J'ai le cœur qui se serre à l'idée d'avoir blessé mes deux amis.

« J'étais... Je n'étais pas moi-même ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi avant-hier Malefoy s'est montré sympa envers Harry, raille Seamus.

- Ne commence pas, toi !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- J'ai une tête à aimer un Serpentard, qui plus est, Malefoy ?

- Il est amoureux de toi, lui. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Ah mais non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca lui passera. Je suis certaine que ce matin, il aura cessé sa petite plaisanterie. Car c'est forcément une mauvaise blague qu'il a voulu me faire. Vous imaginez Malefoy avouer devant tous qu'il m'aime ? C'est ridicule !

- Tu es cruelle, lâche Lavande.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te moques des sentiments d'un homme, renchérit Neville. Il est sincère au point d'avoir hurlé cette vérité ce matin et toi ? Toi, tu ris de son aveu.

- Stop ! Cinq minutes. Vous vous entendez là ? C'est moi la méchante et lui le gentil ? Y'a pas un problème pour vous ? On parle de Drago Malefoy ? Pas du Prince Charmant.

- Tu me déçois, Hermione. Je n'apprécie pas la fouine mais un homme amoureux c'est fragile. Je sais de quoi je parle, ajoute Dean. Je pensais que tu aurais plus de compassion au lieu de te montrer si... si froide et railleuse comme Malefoy l'était avant.

La tour de Babel n'aurait pas été assez haute pour me faire tomber d'aussi haut. C'est la première fois de toute ma carrière de Gryffondor que j'ai envie de les baffer. De un, comment peuvent-ils m'imaginer sortir avec Malefoy. De deux, comment peuvent-ils prendre la défense de notre ennemie légendaire. De trois, me connaissent-ils vraiment pour oser me coller une image de Serpentard ?

C'est le monde à l'envers ou c'est moi qui ai atterri dans la quatrième dimension. Et puis ce Malefoy ! Le sort ne faisant plus effet, il est évident qu'il s'est joué de mes camarades pour me nuire. Ca ne peut être que ça ! Lui et moi, on a des choses à se dire !

« Où est Malefoy ? Je vais le tuer ! »

Et telle une furie, me voilà partie à la recherche d'un Serpentard sur le point de perdre sa célèbre langue de vipère.

A suivre.

A tout' les gens !


	5. Des papillons pleins les yeux

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un énième chapitre. Que vous dire, si ce n'est que pour ce chapitre tout est dans le titre ? Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Des papillons pleins les yeux

Lieu : cours de potion. Professeur attitré : Severus Rogue. Spécialité : détruire le moral des Gryffondor. Ce qu'il déteste par dessus tout : le retard et l'insolence des élèves Gryffondor. Mettez ces quelques données dans un chaudron, saupoudrez d'un soupçon d'impatience et vous obtiendrez le feu d'artifice qui menace d'exploser à tout instant dans la salle de cours.

Les Gryffondor sont curieusement absents et Rogue ne cesse depuis cinq minutes de faire les cent pas, en nous interrogeant du regard. Je suis le seul à deviner qu'ils sont, sans l'ombre d'un doute, enlisés dans un débat qui les dépasse. Finalement, ma zen-attitude aura porté ses fruits. Je suis parvenu à monter les lions entre eux, et cela sans user de la moindre perfidie. Au moins un qui respecte les règles ancestrales du Bien et du Mal, contrairement à cette Granger de malheur.

Je suis donc un homme heureux. Et confortablement installé sur mon siège, plume à la main, je gribouille joyeusement les mésaventures de Saint Potter sur son Éclair de Feu. Blaise, à mes côtés, me porte un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je l'incendie du regard.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe, hein ? chuchote-t-il.

- C'est un blason Gryffondorien que je porte sur ma robe ? Non. Alors comment le saurais-je ?

- Alors que tu as là une occasion en or, tu ne tentes pas d'envenimer les choses auprès de Rogue. C'est donc que tu sais que les lions ne sont pas prêts d'arriver.

- Ou peut-être que j'ai juste décidé de ne plus leur donner autant d'importance. Ils n'ont pas besoin de...

La porte claque violemment contre le mur. Sous l'éclat, les élèves se retournent en même temps, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, vers l'entrée. Sur le pas de la porte, la vision d'une furie aux yeux révulsés, rouge de colère et les cheveux hirsutes. D'instinct, je me relève et recule. Des sorcières, j'en ai connues. Des belles, des moches, des acariâtres, des ennuyeuses, des gentilles, des collantes, des grandes, des petites, bref, un large éventail de physiques et de caractères que je ne redoute pas. Or, l'image que m'offre Granger n'entre dans aucune catégorie de sorcière. La Gryffondor a viré en harpie, la pire des espèces dans ce monde, encore inconnue au bataillon.

Elle fond droit sur moi. Que faire ? Lui jeter un sort ? Bonne idée ! Mais les prunelles de la harpie me font comprendre qu'à la moindre tentative désespérée de ma part, je finirai en assiette de sushi.

« Miss Granger ! Est-ce une façon de...

- Vous, lâchez-moi ! coupe-t-elle sans songer un instant qu'elle s'adresse à Rogue. »

Elle m'agrippe le bras - que ça fait mal les ongles d'une femme - et me tire vers la sortie qui, entre temps, a vu la réunion des Gryffondor. Conscient de l'inévitable, je n'oppose aucune résistance. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que nous passons notre temps, elle et moi, à nous conduire de la sorte. Soit c'est elle qui me force à sortir d'un lieu, soit c'est moi. A croire que nous sommes incapables de nous donner tranquillement rendez-vous dans un endroit. Avec Granger, tout est colère et précipitation. J'en viens à regretter que nos rapports ne soient pas moins conflictuels. Cinq minutes... Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, là ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

« Hé ! Minute papillon ! opposai-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »

Sans un mot, elle agrippe le haut de ma robe et me pousse contre le mur. J'ignorais que la force d'une femme pouvait se décupler sous l'effet de la colère. Note à moi-même : mettre au placard toutes - et je dis bien _toutes_ - les données acquises sur ces créatures fragiles et les remplacer par celles provenant de ma prochaine étude sur le spécimen, ô combien fascinant, qu'est Granger.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU OSE LEUR DIRE CE QUE TU LEUR AS DIT ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE PASSER POUR LA MECHANTE DE SERVICE ALORS QUE C'EST TOI QUI ES RESPONSABLE DE TOUT CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? ESPECE DE FOUINE SANS CERVELLE ! »

Il pleut des phrases. Les mots grondent fort. Sale temps à ne pas laisser l'ouïe d'un homme dehors. Perspicaces, les fantômes de Poudlard ont d'ailleurs déserté le couloir. Désespéré, j'attends que la tempête se calme - assez rapidement, je l'espère, car mes tympans n'y survivront pas.

Quand soudain, ne m'y attendant plus, le silence fut. La demoiselle reprend son souffle. L'image qu'elle donne n'est vraiment pas glamour ; elle aurait été parfaite pour animer une soirée d'halloween. Et pourtant, malgré ce manque indéniable de sex-appeal, je la trouve adorable donner autant de sa personne pour moi, c'est forcément adorable.

« Calme-toi, Granger ou tu vas nous faire un infarctus.

- Je me calmerai si je veux d'abord !

- Ah, les Gryffondor et leur caractère impétueux ! Est-ce que je m'énerve, moi ? Non. Pourtant, j'aurais des raisons.

- Lesquelles ? Tu...

- Tu m'as ensorcelé, je te préviens. Tu ne te souviens pas de ta mise en scène ridicule ? Ton baiser fougueux ?

- Il n'était pas fougueux !

- Bon, je l'avoue. Il était désastreux. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris à embrasser mais je peux te dire que c'est pas demain la veille que j'oublierai ton coup d'essai. D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, quelques cours ne te feraient pas de mal. Parce que, crois-moi, ce n'est pas dans les livres qu'on apprend à embrasser. »

La phrase de trop, je crois. Parce qu'étrangement, voilà qu'elle se jette sur moi et, technique de fille oblige, me tire les cheveux. Mes si beaux cheveux, maman... Par Merlin, cette fille n'a aucun respect pour le cuir chevelu d'autrui ! Je plie un genou, le second. Me voilà à terre comme un manant.

« Arrête ! Ouille ! Non, pas là ! Mais ça va pas, espèce de... de... _- cinglée sortie tout droit de -_ merveilleuse fleur du paradis !

- Arrête cette comédie, Malefoy ! s'irrite-t-elle alors que je me tords sous elle.

- C'est pas une comédie ! C'est toi la responsable ! C'est toi qui as usé de ce gloss ensorcelé !

- Les effets ne durent pas plus de douze heures !

- AH ! Tu avoues ! Tu avoues enfin que tu as été traître ! Je le savais ! Ce baiser, ce gloss ! Espèce de monstre ! dis-je outré. Me faire ça à moi !

- Comme je viens de le dire, reprend-t-elle agacée, les effets ne durent pas plus de douze heures ! Alors, arrête ton cinéma et avoue que tu as tout manigancé depuis hier !

- J'ai rien manigancé du tout ! opposai-je en lui saisissant les poignets après l'avoir bloquée sous mon corps. Puisque je te dis que c'est cette maudite magie qui agit ! Tu crois que je suis assez fou pour aller raconter à toute la populace de Poudlard que je suis raide dingue d'une... d'une... oh et puis zut ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux retrouver celui que j'étais ! Je veux pouvoir te détruire sans que j'aie à redouter de sortir des âneries ! Alors, guéris-moi ! Débrouille-toi, Granger, mais guéris-moi ou je te jure que je ferai en sorte de rendre ta vie impossible !

- Par Merlin ! »

Je lève les yeux et aperçoit devant nous la vieille McGonagall accompagnée d'élèves de première année, visiblement gênés. Le rouge de ses joues me fait dire qu'elle est furieuse de nous voir nous chamailler dans le couloir, mais lorsque je me rends compte que Granger est sous moi, totalement débraillée, je comprends la raison de sa rougeur. Aussitôt, nous nous relevons. Nos regards se croisent. Je fais discrètement signe à la demoiselle que son chemisier n'est qu'à moitié boutonné. En vain. Elle ne saisit pas mes avertissements silencieux, pense sans doute que je veux la déstabiliser avec mes singeries. Je tousse. Re-tousse. Peine perdue. Toujours pas compris, la Gryffondor.

« Ta chemise, Granger. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers sa poitrine et... Pas besoin de vous dire jusqu'à quel niveau les décibels ont grimpé. Mais le pire dans tout cela est la gifle retentissante qu'elle m'administre par la suite.

« Cinquante points en moins pour les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ! tonne McGonagall, choquée.

- Mais...

- Cinquante points en moins pour les Gryffondor.

- Mais professeur !

- Cinquante autres ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la mine dépitée de Granger qui vient de faire perdre, à elle seule et en quelques secondes, cent cinquante points à sa maison.

« Cela vous amuse, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Non, professeur.

- Bien. Vous viendrez me voir tous les deux dans mon bureau après la pause déjeuner. Est-ce entendu ?

- Oui, professeur.

- En attendant, mettez vos hormones de côtés ! Par Merlin, nous avons des enfants ici ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, McGonagall s'éloigne avec son groupe d'élèves, plus si innocents que cela.

« Je te hais, Malefoy. Je te hais, marmonne-t-elle rageusement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Granger. Ah, si tu savais combien je t'aime. »

Et cette déclaration, celle de trop, lui monte au nez. A grand pas, elle prend la fuite.

**OoO**

Épilogue de notre départ fort retentissant du cours de potion : retenue d'une semaine pour Granger et moi, puis cent points de perdus pour les Gryffondor suite à l'impertinence de l'élève envers son professeur. Résultat de l'entretien avec McGonagall : retenue d'une semaine. Au total : deux semaine à aider le vieux concierge Russard après les cours et les entrainements de Quidditch. Conclusion : on ne s'en sort pas trop mal pour le bordel qu'on a foutu.

Pourtant, c'est tête baissée que nous descendons les escaliers et que nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle. Sans surprise, nous captons aussitôt l'attention. L'épisode de notre départ précipité du cours de potion et celui de notre « étreinte » dans le couloir ont dû être largement commentés, tout comme les deux cent cinquante points perdus. Rouge de honte, Granger traverse, à grands pas, la salle. Elle ignore royalement les signes de ces amis et va s'installer à l'extrémité de la table, là où bannis et solitaires prennent habituellement place. Je la considère longuement puis jette un œil vers les miens qui me congratulent. Allons les enfants de Poudlard, mon jour de gloire est arrivé ! Mais idiot que je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder en direction de Granger. Je me poignarde mentalement tout en me gratifiant de crétin fini. Car pour une fois que je suis celui qu'on acclame...

Je pousse un long soupir et rejoins la Gryffondor. Je mettrai ce bain de foule manqué sur sa note. Lorsqu'elle remarque que je m'installe en face d'elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner.

« Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

- Déjeuner comme tout le monde.

- Tu t'es trompé de table.

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ici la table des préfets fous furieux ? Ceux qui en une matinée ont traumatisé Rogue et McGonagall ?

Elle se laisse enfin à rire. Certes un petit rire, mais c'est déjà un bon début.

« Allez, t'en fais pas. D'ici deux jours, ils auront tous oublié cette histoire.

- Je crois pas.

- Crois-en mon expérience.

- ... Je suis désolée, lâche-t-elle faiblement, tête baissée.

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Je suis devenu un peu sourd depuis ce matin.

- Je suis désolée, répète-t-elle légèrement agacée.

- Et de quoi, ma douce colombe ?

- C'est de toi ou du sort ? »

La suspicion se lit dans ses yeux.

« Du sort, évidemment. Quelle question !

- Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser tu-sais-quoi pour me venger de toi.

- Puis-je savoir précisément ce qu'est ce « tu-sais-quoi » ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais avoir plus de détails.

- En fait, répond-t-elle à contrecœur, il s'agit d'une potion que j'ai trouvée dans un vieux bouquin de la bibliothèque.

- Impossible ! J'y ai passé toute la journée d'hier et je n'ai rien trouvé. »

Elle baisse les yeux. La culpabilité est visiblement très lourde à porter pour les Gryffondor. Ils devraient apprendre à faire fi de ce sentiment superflu.

« Tu me caches quelque chose d'inavouable, c'est ça ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Tu mens, Granger. C'est aussi énorme que le derrière de Goyle. Allez, avoue tout. Ca te soulagera.

- Le grimoire provient de la réserve...

- Celle interdite aux élèves, sauf à certains de dernière année qui... Qui t'a donné l'autorisation écrite ?

- Peu importe.

- Dis-le ou je balance à haute voix que...

- Que quoi ? Tu es ensorcelé ? Manipulé ? raille-t-elle. Après ce qui vient de se passer, je me moque de ce que tu pourras dire. J'ai atteint le fond.

- Je hurlerai que j'ai envie de toi.

- A d'autre veux-tu.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre puisque je suis ensorcelé.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça.

- Par contre, continuai-je sans me démonter, ta pudeur ne s'en remettra pas ni ton honneur et encore moins ta sainteté.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Tu paries ? Au fait, tu es vierge ? Si oui, je pourrai dire que j'ai été ton premier. Oh ! Je raconterai à la Belette comment je t'ai dépucelée. Tu penses qu'il virera dans quel ton de rouge ? Peut-être le même que celui du sang de la jeune vierge que tu es. T'en penses quoi ? »

La plus virginale des Gryffondor est sur le point de tomber en pâmoison. La honte l'étouffe. Si j'avais su plus tôt que le simple fait de la taquiner sur des sujets intimes la rendrait aussi silencieuse et affaiblie, croyez-moi, j'aurais opté pour cette tactique. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé avec le camp ennemi.

« Pour la dernière fois : qui t'a remis cette autorisation ?

- Je ne peux rien dire, s'entête-t-elle.

- J'ai hâte de poser mes mains sur tes adorables petits... !

- Tais-toi ! coupe-t-elle aussitôt, le visage en feu. »

Tout Poudlard nous dardent et moi j'exulte.

« On a des bouffés de chaleur, Granger ? dis-je moqueur.

- Je ne peux rien te dire car j'ai promis de rester muette sur ce sujet. Je t'en prie, par pitié, ne m'en demande pas plus. »

Je hais son regard de chien battu.

« Très bien, cédai-je. Mais dis-moi ce que tu as fait après avoir trouvé la potion adéquate. »

Elle semble soulagée.

« Eh bien, comme je n'avais pas les moyens de te faire boire cette potion, j'ai eu l'idée d'en enduire un gloss que j'ai emprunté à Lavande.

- Je vois... Rien à voir avec ce que Pansy m'a dit alors.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Et donc ça agit sur...

- En fait, dans ce livre, l'auteur nous explique que l'individu, dans le souci de préserver son équilibre, a besoin de justifier son comportement et de s'auto-persuader que ses actes sont légitimes et cohérents avec sa natu...

- Ce n'est pas un exposé que je te demande mais juste le comment.

- La potion est utilisée comme une sorte de stimuli dans le but de changer la conduite du cobaye. En somme, faire que sa pensée, conditionnée par son environnement, n'influence plus son comportement. Les effets varient mais ne perdurent pas plus de douze heures. En l'occurrence, tu aurais dû retrouver ton état normal.

- Tu t'es peut-être trompée dans...

- Je ne me trompe jamais quand il s'agit de sort et de potion !

- Pas modeste pour un sou, la Granger. Très bien, partons du principe que tu ne peux t'être trompée. Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je encore sous le coup de ton poison ?

- J'imagine que ça varie selon les individus, comme le filtre d'amour. Tu te remets peut-être moins vite des effets. »

Je m'adosse contre mon siège et croise les bras.

« Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui es en tort mais mon métabolisme déficient ?

- C'est ça.

- Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as fauté quelque part, hein ?

- Peu importe ! D'ici ce soir, tu seras certainement redevenu le Malefoy méprisant, mal éduqué et insupportable que tous connaissent.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Oui, parce que, tu m'excuseras, je préfère évoquer cette éventualité plutôt que de te croire sur parole.

- On avisera.

- C'est tout ce que ton génial cerveau de sorcière a trouvé ?

- Désolée, mais je suis prise de court.

- Donc en attendant...

- En attendant ?

- Et bien oui. Vu que j'ai une vengeance sur le plat, je me demandais si je n'allais pas te faire endurer ce que j'endure.

- Pas question ! De toute façon, je ne me souviens plus de quelle potion il s'agit. »

Quelle menteuse, je vous jure ! Et la pire, qui plus est.

Un sourire narquois étire mes lèvres.

« Qui te parle de t'ensorceler. Visiblement, tout le monde pense que je suis raide dingue de toi. Comme je ne peux pas répandre mon venin à cause de tes manigances, je pense que je vais m'acharner sur la seule proie qui m'est accessible pour l'instant.

- Tu comptes me faire bouillir dans un chaudron ?

- Non, ma douce, répondis-je en lui prenant les mains. Je vais t'infliger la plus délicieuse des tortures. Je vais devenir ton ombre, la plus fidèle et la plus aimante qu'il soit.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? T'acoquiner avec une Sang de Bourbe, c'est... »

Je pose délicatement un doigt en travers de ses lèvres. Elle semble affolée. Je jubile.

« Voyons âme sœur de mon cœur, c'est une bien vilaine insulte pour une bouche si innocente. »

Les mots sortent si aisément que je m'en étonne moi-même. Il est plus simple de faire avec les effets du sort que d'aller contre. C'est d'une telle facilité que je me demande une fois de plus pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi cette technique plus tôt pour toucher et déstabiliser Granger. Isoler les diverses émotions sur son visage, les voir se bousculer, se disputer la dominance, cela n'a pas de prix.

Je dépose un baiser sur le dos de sa main et me relève.

« Nous nous reverrons au cours prochain, Papillon.

- Papillon ?

- En référence à tes dessous, dis-je en lui décochant un clin d'œil. »

Après toutes mes attentions, Granger, rouge comme une écrevisse, s'affale sur la table.

**OoO**

La semaine est passée. La seconde est sur le point de prendre fin.

Comme je le redoutais, les effets du sort perdurent toujours. Je devrais me trouver en état de loque. Ne plus être moi pendant près de deux semaine aurait dû me pousser au suicide. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Mon existence à Poudlard s'écoule tranquillement, paisiblement. Rien ne saurait m'éloigner de cet état de félicité, pas même les heures de retenues. Je suis définitivement devenu un homme zen.

Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'une personne ne sème des louanges à mon propos. Sort oblige, je me montre sympathique, sans toutefois pousser le bouchon trop loin. On ne devient pas Saint Potter en une semaine et demie. Mais le résultat est que je concurrence le héros en bonnes actions. Mais heureusement, mes pensées sont là pour ne pas me voir irrémédiablement basculer vers le côté obscur ; je frise tout de même la schizophrénie.

Tout Poudlard n'est malheureusement pas acquis à ma cause cela aurait été trop facile. Il y a ceux qui doutent et douteront toujours comme Saint Potter - il a bien raison, n'empêche -, et ceux qui me vouent au diable comme Weasley - j'ai découvert le nid des papillons, pas lui. Mais en règle générale, tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et Granger est la cerise sur le gâteau.

Je pense sérieusement que si je devais prendre femme, j'opterai pour une demoiselle avec certains traits de caractères de la lionne. Son obstination à me tenir tête, son intelligence qui frise le génie, sa capacité à faire fi de sa bonne conscience pour combattre le mal, ses colères - car elles sont tout de même phénoménales -, et sa façon de ne pas être comme les autres filles de l'école. Oh ! et puis ses papillons ! Ah, ses papillons ! Je crois que je ne me remettrai jamais de ce bout de tissu décoré de merveilles retenant deux délicieux petits fruits. Voir son ennemie sous un autre angle, ça vous change vos perspectives.

« T'as bientôt fini de rire seul comme un benêt ?

- Hein, quoi, Blaise ?

- Tu ne tournes plus très rond.

- Dis-moi comment trouves-tu Granger ? Je veux dire pas en tant que Gryffondor mais en tant que femme.

- J'aime pas ses cheveux. J'aime pas son côté je-sais-tout ni...

- Des choses positives !

- Sa ténacité. Son courage. Son cerveau... Sa ténacité, je l'ai dis ?

- C'est tout ? Tu lui trouves rien physiquement ?

- Pour une histoire d'un soir en étant bourré si tu veux. Mais à long terme, non merci. Pas mon style de fille. Je préfère le genre « Ginny Weasley ».

- Tu as des goûts douteux, Blaise.

- Parce que toi, tu as de meilleurs goûts ? Je te signale que Granger est au bas de la liste des filles à draguer. Peut-être que si elle s'arrangeait ça irait. Mais même si elle se mettait à suivre la mode, elle ne m'attirerait pas.

- Moi je sais reconnaître la bonne jument quand j'en vois une. Celle qui se révèle ton égal et pas l'accessoire d'un soir.

- Et tu classes Granger dans quelle catégorie de jument, monsieur l'étalon qui encore hier ne supportait pas les Sang-de-bourbe ?

- ... »

La gifle est douloureuse. Il m'a prit de court.

« A mon avis, tu devrais cesser ton petit jeu avec elle et lui demander rapidement un antidote avant de finir dans une situation que l'ancien Drago aurait abhorré. »

**A suivre...**

**Alors, ils sont pas beaux les papillons ? Allez, à la prochaine !**


End file.
